Elfen Song
by nurielle
Summary: REMAKE: Harry has a secret: he's a diclonius. After abused by the Dursely's, Harry barely manages to survive until he gets his Hogwarts letter. He finds himself in a whirlwind of crazy, homicidal teachers, and a mysterious voice inside hi
1. diclonius

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Elfen Lied, one of the best anime out there!

**_READ!!!!!!!_** An explanation for those who say _Diclonius? What?!?!_ A diclonius is a 'mutated human' with cat-ear-like horns growing out of the side of their head above their ears. The generally have varying shades of red hair (some more pink, others more purple) and red eyes. I have only seen the anime so bear with me here…. They can control 'invisible arms' called vectors. These arms vary in length and number. The cause of these 'mutations' is that the diclonius' pineal gland is much larger than a humans. Diclonius' can infect humans by passing their vectors through humans pineal gland. Any offspring the human sires will be a diclonius. These diclonius are called silpelit and are incapable of reproducing. Only men can be infected. Diclonius are naturally born from humans and can reproduce.

Quote: When you're miserable, you need something that's even more miserable than yourself. Lucy, EL anime episode 8

* * *

James Potter winced as his wife crushed his hand in hers as another labor pain swept through her. "Alright dear, you may start pushing," their friend and medi-witch Poppy Pomfrey said as she examined Lily laying spread eagle on the bed. James dabbed at her face and neck with a damp washcloth, cooling her skin and casting a healing charm in the direction of his hand. 

He winced again as his wife screamed, Poppy shouting encouraging words over the noise the whole time, her hands ready to catch the baby as it fell. James could see a rounded little lump where the baby was coming out and a tuft of bloody hair. "It's almost out, dear, just push. And… push." Lily groaned loudly as she gave a final push, freeing the baby into the world. She collapsed back into the pillows, listening to her husbands light murmurings and feeling the sponge on her face gently dab at her skin.

Poppy was silent as she cut the umbilical cord and turned to wash the baby up. As she pulled back the towel she lightly fingered the cat-ear-like horns coming out of the child's head, just above his ears. A tuft of pitch black hair covered the space in-between them. The child mewled lightly as the cool air hit him and Poppy wrapped him up in a fleece blanket.

"Here's your son," she said quietly, holding up the child.

"What's wrong?" James asked as Lily struggled to sit up. Poppy pushed the blanket down, exposing his head and hair. Silence filled the room, broken only by the small wails coming from the newborn.

"Are those… horns on his head?"

"What is he?" Poppy backed away from the child, staring in fear.

"Does it have to do with the prophesy?"

"No, Dumbledore would have told us this. He would have known."

"But, what are these horns?"

"Let's just do a glamour charm, to hide all of it."

"Good idea."

Poppy stood nervously as Lily cast the spell and the horns disappeared. "I'm sorry, Poppy, but you can't remember this."

"Obliviate!" James shouted, pointing his wand at Poppy before she had anytime to react.

"Oh, Harry. I'm going to name you Harry. Harry James, after your father." Poppy shook her head, having a brief image of a horned baby before it was gone.

"And that's a good name," she told Lily fondly. Lily and James traded looks, smiling, yet wondering what had gone wrong.

Lily opened the music box sitting on table next to them, rocking Harry in her favorite chair as her husband sat across from them reading a book. Lily opened her mouth, starting to sing lightly to tune in Latin. It was Harry's favorite tune; he lay still the whole time it played, lulled to sleep by its simple tune. James smiled at the sight of his wife cradling his son. He was a proud father of a perfect one year old child and loving wife. He left the room, pausing to look out of the window at the street they lived on in Godric's Hollow.

He was staring listlessly out the window at the beautiful sunset when the front door was blown off its hinges. Peter stood there, wringing his hands nervously as Voldemort appeared behind him, grinning manically. James' eyes widened. "Lily! Its him. Take Harry and run!"

Lily's eyes squeezed shut as she heard the commotion outside… She shut the music box off, scooping it up along with her son as she darted upstairs, tripping over the rug in her haste. She flung herself to the side as the bedroom door slammed against the wall. She clutched her blanket-wrapped son close, slipping the music-box into the cocoon as she pleaded with Voldemort. "No, please, not Harry, not my son. Take me instead."

"Stand aside you silly girl."

"NO! Take me instead!" Lily pleaded.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Green light flashed by Harry's face, seemingly to light the entire room alight.

Voldemort laughed high and cold as he turned his wand on Harry. He shouted the curse, lazily watching it speed towards the defenseless baby. He laughed again as the curse hit the child, but the mirth died in his throat as the boy absorbed the curse and sent it back at him. Voldemort had a brief glimpse at a cut shaped like a lightening bolt before his AK him hit him, and he knew no more.

**Next on Elfen Song: _Enfant_**

_An old man does what he feels is best, leaving Harry with his relatives. A revelation will appear and a new friend will show up on the scene. Will this new friend help Harry, so cause for trouble for him…? Find out next, in **Enfant**_

Hello again. Just so you know, I've been going back through this story and I decided it wasn't very good, so I'm rewriting it. some things will be the same, some will not. I'm sorry for the hold up with this story and A Slave Within.


	2. enfant

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Elfen Lied

**_READ!!!!!!!_** An explanation for those who say _Diclonius? What?!?!_ A diclonius is a 'mutated human' with cat-ear-like horns growing out of the side of their head above their ears. The generally have varying shades of red hair (some more pink, others more purple) and red eyes. I have only seen the anime so bear with me here…. They can control 'invisible arms' called vectors. These arms vary in length and number. The cause of these 'mutations' is that the diclonius' pineal gland is much larger than a humans. Diclonius' can infect humans by passing their vectors through humans pineal gland. Any offspring the human sires will be a diclonius. These diclonius are called silpelit and are incapable of reproducing. Only men can be infected. Diclonius are naturally born from humans and can reproduce.

Quote: When you're miserable, you need something that's even more miserable than yourself. Lucy, EL episode 8

* * *

Albus Dumbledore set baby Harry in his wicker basket on the doorstep of number four Privet Drive. He turned back to Minerva, who was comforting a sobbing Hagrid. "That is all we can do for him, give him a normal childhood, without the knowledge that he is famous. May his stay here be happy and restful, with his mother's sister, rest her soul," Dumbledore said softly, turning and laying a hand on Minerva's shoulder. "It's for the best."

"I know," she sniffled. "Its just so sad, Lily and James."

"One of the nicest people," Hagrid included thickly, blowing his nose into a rather large handkerchief.

"But it is what's best for him, and the wizarding world as well."

All through the night, Harry slept fitfully, bright flashes of light streaking in front of his face. High cold laughter plagued his sleep, wind wailing and digging into the openings in his blanket. He curled up tighter in his shift, unconsciously tightening his grip on the music box. He slept until morning, unaware that his parent's charms were failing, as they were dead.

Harry was awoken by Petunia Dursely's scream of fright when she opened the front door to put out the bottles to see what she thought was a baby demon wrapped in a blanket on her doorstep. Her husband thundered down the stairs, each shaking with each massive step he took. He reached his wife, looking down at what she was staring at and barely contained a yell of fright. There, on their doorstep, was an unnatural…child. A crimson scar adorned his forehead and underneath were bright crimson eyes, glaring against the sudden light.

Petunia clutched her heart as she caught sight of those bright red eyes, the color of freshly spilt blood. The kid raised its arms, wanting to be picked up. Out of the folds of the blanket fell a letter. Petunia picked the baby up, glancing around the street before bringing it into the house. Vernon peered over his wife's shoulder as she read the note aloud.

_Dear Mr. Vernon and Mrs. Petunia Evans-Dursely,_

_Petunia, it comes with great sorrow that I tell you that your sister has died, along with her husband. Lord Voldemort came to their house at midnight last night and cast the killing curse, immediately ending their lives. When he tried to kill Harry, the curse backfired, killing him instead. Little Harry Potter is considered a hero in our world, but I wish for him to grow up away from that, not knowing he is famous._

_I trust you to take care of Harry. You are the only family he has left. As Lily gave her life to save him, he needs a place with someone of his mother's blood to call home, and that would be you. As soon as you take Harry into your home, the charms I have placed on this letter will activate. They are wards to protect your house against natural disasters, and will even strengthen the physical parts of you home. Appliances will never break._

_Remember this, Petunia. HARRY MUST RESIDE IN THIS HOUSE. When he is eleven, he will be getting an owl, the invite to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Then, and only then should you tell him of his past history._

_HARRY MUST RESIDE IN THIS HOUSE, remember this always as the last thing I shall tell you for a long while._

_Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster_

Petunia and Vernon sat silently, staring at the letter, until Vernon's chest swelled. "He thinks, that he can order me around in my house?" he started indignantly.

Petunia sneered at the child. "Vernon, she was my sister. We should just keep it here. They might come and check on him, and who knows what those freaks will do…"

Vernon considered it a moment, clogs working in his brain. "All right, but if it bothers my little Dudders one bit…" he threatened.

"It goes. And if it shows any sign of anything unnatural, it goes."

"Agreed," Vernon replied.

Unfortunately, Harry grew unnaturally quickly, Vernon smacking him whenever he did something too grown up for his age. When Dudley was starting to talk in small words, Harry had already progressed to full coherent sentences. He often spoke with an adult calmness, not the happy chipper dialogues other children used. He learned very quickly what he could and could not do.

Harry stared into the glass pan he was polishing clean after dinner, gazing curiously at his reflection. His uncle had often called him a freak, and unnatural abomination. He looked at himself, at his blood red eyes and messy hair and horns sticking out from his head. His hair was long, reaching his lower back and very shaggy as Aunt Petunia didn't like to cut it. He snarled at the reflection, gripping his horns tightly and tugging on them to no avail. They simply wouldn't come loose. Everyone in his primary school would laugh at him because of them, pushing him out of their games. No one would sit with him at lunch either, and teachers were frightened around him.

Harry quickly started drying the dish again when he heard his uncle thunder down the stairs. Vernon poked his head inside the kitchen, sneering when he saw his nephew standing on tiptoes to dry a glass dish. He crossed the kitchen, standing behind the freaky boy and watched him shakily finish drying the plate and place it on the counter. Vernon raised his hand, backhanding the child's head harshly. Harry slipped sideways, the cup he was drying flying out of his hands and smashing across the floor as he reached out a hand to steady himself, shrieking when the broken glass jabbed into his hand. "What do you think you're doing boy?" the elephant man shouted, spittle flying around to land on Harry's cheek. Harry whimpered, using his uninjured hand to wipe the spittle off.

"I'm washing the dishes uncle," came the reply. Harry sneaked a glance up at his uncle before dropping it quickly and picking at the glass shards in his hand. Vernon breathed heavily before sneering and pushing the boy into the sink. "You were supposed to _wash _the dishes boy, not break your aunt's best glass. You must be punished."

"Yes Uncle Vernon," came the quivering reply. Vernon glowered at freak before him. "Clean this glass up and finish with the dishes before you come 'upstairs'." Harry nodded, eyes wide and breath short. Vernon sneered a last time before walking away muttering under his breath for the abnormal demon to hear. 'Unnatural little murdering freak, little demon. Killed his own parents, and then takes advantage of our abounding kindness, repaying us by breaking our dishes...' "You better be grateful, boy. Not everyone would take you in, give you clothes, food and shelter." Harry said nothing as he reached into the cupboard to put the dishes away.

Harry waited till he heard his uncle's shower going before sinking to the floor, arms hugging his slight frame and tears cascading down his hollow cheeks. He looked into the refrigerator mirror, staring at the sullen face that stared back, a careful mask of indifference put on. Black hair framing his face only made the bone white horns stick out. Dried blood covered his face from the nosebleed his uncle had given him at lunch time, purple, blue, and yellow swollen flesh covered his arms, chest, and stomach. Red eyes glared back, and he felt the stirring in his back again, that frightful feeling of something there, just out of reach.

Harry choked down a sob, splashing the left over dishwater on his face to clean it before heading 'upstairs' to the attic. Once there, he removed his shirt and crouched on the floor for his punishment. Shivers wracked his body as he heard his uncles slow foot steps and then silence before the door creaked open on un-oiled hinges. He clenched his eyes shut and tensed up, waiting for the crack of the belt-whip or the coldness of a blade, but neither came. A rubber soled shoe landed on the flat of his back, throwing him forward onto his stomach. Harry let out a surprised gasp as his uncle jerked off his oversized pants, leaving him cold and bare on the attic floor.

Meaty hands grasped Harry's hips tightly, jerking them to the side so his whole body turned. Vernon stood above him, sneering and breathing heavily. "Get up, boy," his uncle rasped, and Harry did so, tripping on his pants in his haste to obey and stood against the wall when motioned to. Thick leather straps bound his wrists painfully together above his head. Harry gasped and let out a small cry as he felt his uncle's belt cut into his back. Harry's eyes slowly closed as he tried to block out the pain and he fell unconscious.

When Harry awoke, the first thing he noticed was the stinging pain in his back and the hard floor, cold beneath his bare skin. A grimace stretched his face tightly, and he struggled to lift himself off the floor and slowly crawl down the stairs and out the kitchen door, pushing his way through the back door until he was outside. It was summer, and that meant that Harry slept in the old doghouse in the backyard. He didn't mind it as much, though. It was better than the cupboard under the stairs he used in the winter. Luckily it was a warm night, and Harry quickly stripped, white skin shinning in the moonlight. A soft rain fell as he carefully washed his bloody clothes with the hose. He thought back to the Dursely's, a hollow pit in his stomach. He extended his arms, feeling the night as his back pricked slightly, the movement growing more pronounced.

Something dull and see through shot out of his back, pointing in the direction his arms were. Straight up to the moon. And then the arms were gone. Harry grabbed his clothes and crawled into the dog house, curling into a ball for warmth.

For days, Harry stumbled around in a daze, the feeling of something in his back. He eventually began to realize that they were arms, long, invisible arms. And very strong. Harry grinned as he thought of all the things he could do with his arms to hurt his 'family'. His grin disappeared quickly when he heard his uncle storm into the house, shoving the meticulously laid hall objects onto the floor. Harry heard the sound of the pictures hitting the floor and braced himself for his uncle's outburst that was sure to come.

Vernon screamed himself hoarse, his wife galloping into the kitchens to see what happened. Vernon had to start all over again to explain how he had come home to find the house a mess. Harry was beaten and sent to re-clean the mess his uncle had made. Harry cleaned, thoughts of revenge running through his mind, plans of making his family pay calming him down.

When Harry finished cleaning around ten that night, his uncle took him to the kitchen and stood him against the wall. Petunia and Dudley stood in the doorway, ready to hear another one of Vernon's famous tongue lashings. Harry listened half-heartedly to Vernon's rambles, trying not to let the tears show in his eyes. "Ungrateful, unnatural little freak… no one would ever love you…" Harry's eyes darkened and he muttered something under his breath. "What was that? Well it's too bad your parents are dead boy," his uncle said cruelly. "You see, when you were born, someone wanted to kill you. You were a monster. Everyone was afraid of your freakiness, your red hair and demon eyes. An assassin was sent out to kill you. The man killed your parents instead though. He was too afraid of you, monster. If you hadn't been born, they wouldn't be dead. You killed your own parents. And we got stuck with you," Vernon leered, well aware of the mind games he was using on the child. "If you were dead, the world would be safe again. You're the monster, for killing your family."

Harry gasped and slid down the wall, Vernon's voice ringing in his ears. 'You're the monster… you're the monster… you're the monster…' Vernon approached him with a knife. "One slit, monster, and everything will be alright. One slit across your neck." Vernon leapt forward, slashing the knife across Harry's throat, deep enough to draw blood, but not do any damage. 'you're the monster…'

"No!" Harry cried. Harry felt strangely detached, the world around him going gray. His family became statues, frozen in place as a person appeared in front of him in his mind. He gasped at the figure, drawn to him. No obvious features showed beneath the mummy-like wrappings. **_"You must kill them, or they'll kill you," _**the voice said.

"K-kill?" Harry asked.

**_"Yes, or they'll kill you. I was born to kill humans. If you don't kill them, then one day they'll kill you. Kill them!"_**

Harry's memories flashed back, all the things Vernon did passing through his mind. Vernon, beating him, screaming at him, locking him in the cupboard. Harry's rage grew, burning with in him and he felt, the arms, moving in his back. "No, no, no, no, **NO!**" he screamed, the arms shooting out.

Vernon's head flew across the room, blood spray everywhere, coating Harry in a crimson sheet. Petunia and Dudley started screaming. Harry stood up slowly, uncurling himself, his head hanging downwards. He looked up through a curtain of hair, his eyes snapping on the screaming figures of his aunt and cousin. **"Is this what you wanted?"** he asked. **"Have I suffered enough?"** Harry walked towards his cousin and aunt, limbs separating from their bodies, heads snapping right off their necks. He stood motionless in the room, surveying the damage he had done before sobbing and rushing to his aunt's room, where he knew his music box was. _'What have I done?'_

It was in shock that Harry departed from his relative's house in the middle of the night, randomly choosing a direction and following the road. Resting every few blocks, Harry slowly made his way towards the park his aunt had often taken Dudley to. Staring blankly at the dewy playground Harry trudged onwards past the park to go through the forested walking trail. Bored, he pulled out his music box, opening the lid to hear the tune. A sudden pulse through his head made Harry look up sharply at the girl standing by a tree. They stared, entranced before Harry snapped the lid on the box down.

"You've been staring at this for awhile."

The girl glared at him before blushing. "It's just that, I thought it was a beautiful melody…"

"Really?" Harry's face lit up in a smile before dropping off when he finally caught sight of her horns. The girl noticed his distraction and used the time to glare. "Are those real?" he asked. "Really horns?"

A pale hand reached up to grasp the horn. "Does it disgust you that these things are growing from my head?" Her smooth face suddenly contorted in anger as she turned to face him. Harry gulped and fought the urge to step back. "Everyone is so annoying," the girl hissed through her teeth. Harry could see those same pale arms reach out from behind her and make to grab him.

Harry leapt forward, grabbing her shoulders. "Cool! Those are totally cool!" he said, trying desperately to alleviate her anger. "They look just like mine!" The arms retracted and Harry felt safer. Then suddenly the angry look came back onto her face. (a/n: Lucy does seem to have quite violent mood swings, doesn't she… and I'm not talking about Lucy/nyuu) Quite suddenly his hand was knocked off her shoulder.

"Don't lie to me. It's because of these that I've been through so much."

Harry glared back at her this time. "You don't think that I've been through a lot because of my horns too? Do you think I like to be called a demon? A monster? A murderer?!?!" The girl stared before reaching up and pulling off Harry's hat, exposing the horns.

After a pause, "I'm Lucy."

"…Harry." It was the start of a sturdy friendship.

Harry stayed with Lucy in the orphanage after they met. He was glad to have found someone else like him, someone to stand up for him instead of beath him down. It was on a Saturday that Lucy suggested a trip to the local zoo. Her class had gone their on a field trip. Harry remembered the zoo, his class had gone too but his aunt had not signed the permission slip. Harry winced as he remembered the conversation that followed when Dudley had gotten home.

_Hey, freak. Shame you didn't get to go on the field trip. You should have really. You would have fit right in." Harry glanced at his cousin through a curtain of hair. "Yeah," Dudley continued. "The zoo has lots of strange animals. You would have fit right in, locked up tight so everyone could stare at your freakiness all day long…"_

Harry gasped and grabbed his head, shaking it slightly to distract him from the memory. Easily slipping past the guards, Harry and Lucy stared amazed at the animals. While Lucy puzzled at the zoo map, Harry leaned against a stand selling cool drinks, grateful for the shade on the hot day. "Did you hear the news this morning?" the customer beside him asked.

"Yeah, I did."

"There was another brutal murder."

"That makes it the second time, right? That's scary."

"Damn, what are those cops doing?"

Harry frowned as his listened to the conversation. 'Ah, crap. I need to kill someone else and find a place for Lucy and me to stay…' Harry's head jerked up suddenly, eyes wide and horrified. 'Kill? Did I say kill? What's with me? Why did I have to kill?'

**'That's because you love killing people…**' Harry shook his head furiously, arms wrapping tightly around him. The voice was back again, in the strangle world of frozen people. 'No,' he whispered to the mummy in front of him. This time, Harry could clearly see the beings entire body, male obviously, with only bandages wrapped around its head. The end trailed off, dragging on the floor behind it. **'If you don't kill them, one day they will kill you,**' the diclonius reasoned. 'But there was no reason to kill people who cared for me. A low chuckle was heard through the fabric covering a mouth. **'You should understand it by now… I was born to kill humans**!!!' 'Shut up!!' Harry screamed and suddenly found himself back in the real world, Lucy tugging on his hand, and dragging him to a creek she found. Harry gladly let Lucy distract him, splashing in the water with her till the zoo closed and it was time for them to leave.

* * *

**Next time on Elfen Song: _Capture_**

_What started out as harmless has quickly careened in a disaster. Harry and Lucy fight for their lives, only to encounter something more dangerous and frightening…**Next time in Capture**_


	3. capture

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Elfen Lied, the best anime out there!

Summary: Harry has a secret: he's a diclonius. After abused by the Dursely's for four years, Harry is sent to an orphanage until he gets his Hogwarts letter. He finds himself in a whirlwind of crazy, homicidal teachers, and a mysterious voice inside his head that he can't get rid of…

_**READ!!!!!!!**_ An explanation for those who say _Diclonius? What?!?!_ A diclonius is a 'mutated human' with cat-ear-like horns growing out of the side of their head above their ears. The generally have varying shades of red hair (some more pink, others more purple) and red eyes. I have only seen the anime so bear with me here…. They can control 'invisible arms' called vectors. These arms vary in length and number. The cause of these 'mutations' is that the diclonius' pineal gland is much larger than a humans. Diclonius' can infect humans by passing their vectors through human's pineal gland. Any offspring the human sires will be a diclonius. These diclonius are called silpelit and are incapable of reproducing. Only men can be infected. Diclonius are naturally born from humans and can reproduce.

Quote: When you're miserable, you need something that's even more miserable than yourself. Lucy, EL episode 8

Harry and Lucy continued talking and sharing a little bit of their pasts together as they walked in the suburbs after a long day at the zoo. Lucy had lived in an orphanage and was teased relentlessly by her peers, finally killing several boys after they beat her dog to death. The pair paused as a boy popped his head out the door of his house. "Mama! Daddy's late!" he called to the woman kneeling in front of her little garden.

"He's late! He's late!" a little girl shrieked, clinging to the woman's arm.

"He'll be here. Go set the table," the mother told her kids lovingly, who rushed inside, giggling together.

"They're so… happy," Lucy said. Harry watched the woman brush her hands off on her jeans and follow her children inside. The happy family joked with each other while their prepared for dinner. "I hate it." Harry glanced at his new friend, understanding the pain and loneliness she had gone through.

"Me too." After a moment, Harry and Lucy crept up to the porch and crouched under the window, hidden from sight by a large bush. With a nod of acquiesce and a smirk from Lucy, Harry boosted her up and over the window ledge, grabbing the offered hand and entering the house itself. Later that night the husband got a shocking surprise when he came home. Unfortunately, the neighbors heard his screams of terror and notified the police.

Harry carefully peeled his clothes away from himself, the dried blood plastered to his skin itching as it flaked to the floor. Out of habit, the clothes were tossed into a hamper before Harry gratefully sunk into the steaming bath and scrubbed the blood from his skin. Remembering Lucy in the other room waiting for him, Harry finished quickly and toweled himself dry and hung the cloth on his head as he went to gather some clothes. Unmindful of his nudity, he paused in pulling a t-shirt on when a newscaster started another story.

"In more news, The Dursely family of Privet Drive in Little Whinning were found brutally murdered in their kitchen. Their bodies were found dismembered by a concerned neighbor who noticed the silent house. Also, several other bodies were found a few miles away in St. John's Orphanage. The police found several children, both killed in a similar manner as the Durselys. The town mayor expresses his concern and urges you to contact the police should you see anything suspicious as the murdered is still at large…"

Harry whirled around as the television suddenly flickered off to see Lucy behind him in a red skirt. "The neighbors probably contacted the police by now," he said conversationally. "That man screamed pretty loudly."

Lucy frowned and walked around a patch of soggy carpet to peer out of the window, red eyes shifting side to side as they scanned the yard. A siren wailed in the distance and Lucy jerked backwards out of sight as headlights illuminated the room. Harry grimaced and leaned further away from the light, shielding his eyes from the bright lights. An armed officer pounded on the door, startling the duo. "Open up, police!" Lucy crept backwards slowly out of the room, leaving Harry to crouch in the corner. There was a muffled thunk and a crash as the door was kicked open and several men snuck into the house.

"Sir! The only one here is a child sir!" Harry stood up, rubbing his smarting eyes and the officer swung his flashlight to the side. "Shhh," the officer said, gripping Harry's shoulder. "Just tell me, are there any scary men inside here?" Harry looked up, nodding frantically. "Keep searching the house," the man said into a walkie-talkie. "Can you tell me where the scary men are?" Harry tilted his head to the side and brought up fist, extending the pointer finger directly at the man. The officer jerked backwards, too late as Harry's vector punched through his head, sending a geyser of blood into the air. Startled shrieks caught the attention of the officers outside, as well as numerous amounts of gunshots. Behind him, Lucy killed the rest of the guards efficiently and Harry whirled around as he heard a click and with a burst of pain was knocked unconscious.

Harry awoke to an antiseptic smell that lingered in the air and crinkly paper beneath his naked body. Sharp pains ripped through his blood-smeared chest and stomach as he fidgeted.

"It's awake!" a male voice called out. Three people entered his line of vision, all wearing white lab coats. Harry eyed them suspiciously. The woman in the group frowned at him.

"Is it sedated?"

"Yes, we're ready to remove the bullets," the initial speaker said.

"What? Now? I told you to do it while he was unconscious," the last man said, frowning.

"Relax, Kurama," the woman said. She picked up a sharp, pointy object and approached Harry. She hadn't made it two feet when a vector forcefully separated her head from her body. The second man gave a hoarse shout and rushed towards Harry with a needle and received a punch through his torso for his efforts. The last man ignored the fallen bodies of his companions and made his way slowly to Harry, holding up his hands to show he had no weapons. Harry eyes narrowed, but he allowed the man to come closer. "I am Director Kurama. I'm in charge of the general care of the diclonius. I receive orders from a superior, so you know I don't run this place. I'm going to take those bullets out of you so you can heal. This needle," Kurama held one up, "will knock you unconscious so you don't feel any pain." Harry retracted his vectors, letting the man approach. He gently slid the needle into his arm and the world went fuzzy as warmth spread through his body.

When Harry awoke, he found himself hanging naked from a wall, arms spread out in a cross. The room he was in was tiled ceiling to floor. On the opposite wall, a large sheet of glass allowed people to look in. Harry tilted his head back as far as it would go to squint up at the glass. "240 joules." The voice echoed metallically through the room. A section of the wall in front of him slid back and a large machine exposed. There was a whirring sound and a metal ball shot out, headed directly at him.

Harry shrieked and twisted in his chains, using a vector to push the ball to his side. With a crash the ball dented the wall and dropped uselessly to the ground. "240 joules, passed. 250 joules." Another whirr and a second metal ball shot towards Harry. He deflected it, sobbing when the voice said "250 joules, passed. 260 joules."

"No, stop! I'm scared!" Harry cried, eyes wide at the third ball that smashed against the wall. "260 joules, passed. 270 joules."

"I'm scared," Harry sobbed. "Please stop. No more," he begged. SLAM! The ball hit his shoulder, blood spraying against the wall.

"It stopped at 270? He should get stronger as his body matures, but there are large individual concerns. There's plenty of research to be done on the vectors. What's up Kurama?" Kurama watched from the little room, face tight.

"Do we have to do it this way? Why do we have to do such inhuman things?" he asked, as he watched the little boy sob and hang limply from the wall. "He's just a little kid…"

"You consider them human?"

"But Kazuwara…"

"When a diclonius turns three, their true nature is revealed. As soon as they develop their vectors, they turn into homicidal maniacs. From what we have seen, the diclonius' won't even hesitate to kill their own parents, or in number 3's case, his aunt, uncle, and cousin. But every single one of their victims has been human. What does that mean? It means that diclonius' are the enemy of humanity."

Kurama shifted on his chair uneasily. "It still doesn't seem right," he said, remembering the terror and tears streaming down Harry's face. He got up and left the room, making his way to the diclonius' holding labs. He entered number three's, and walked through the hallway before disappearing through a doorway. A large clock on the wall read that it was nearly time for Harry to be fed. He rummaged around before he found what he needed, the customary bread, water, and thin soup.

Kurama entered Diclonius 3's 'cell' carrying the food tray. The diclonius was tightly secured to a machine, human arms encased in tough fabric with straps running across vital points. The legs of the machine stood up proudly, arching inwards to connect to the top. A bright yellow line, highlighted with glowing markers showed the maximum range the vectors extended to. Kurama's throat tightened at the sight and he cleared it noisily. "I've brought you your supper Harry."

Harry's raised his head up fractionally, eyes drawn to the meager meal like at starving man at a feast. Kurama gently stepped over the line and up the steps till he was level with Harry. He ripped off a piece of bread and dipping it in the soup fed it to Harry. Harry snapped his head forward and jerked the food back and swallowed it ravenously. "Chew, or you'll choke," Kurama chastised. Harry opened his mouth and gobbled a second piece of food down, pausing only briefly to chew. When the bread was gone, Kurama held the soup bowl up to his lips and Harry drank it as fast as he could. After the meal was finished, Kurama found himself telling Harry about his life, how he desperately needed a job but was overqualified. Kazuwara had talked him into coming to the lab to work.

Harry remained silent through the whole talk, listening interestedly despite himself. He was interested in the man who seemed to not hate him. '_Or is just pretending too'_ a nasty voice in his head said. '_You can't trust him. He'll turn around on you in a heartbeat.'_

Harry grew up in that room, never forgetting the outside and all in it, a world overrun and overpopulated by humans. He would have to change that. Harry was jerked out of his reverie when a guard ran into the room, calling for another soldier. "Sir! Lucy escaped! She's headed towards the outer doors!"

"Shut them and sound the alarm." Harry raised his masked head up. Lucy was here? Harry watched the guard approached him with a needle, obviously planning to sedate him. Harry thrust his vectors out, shattering the man's neck and knocking his head across the room. The other guard's arms were the next to go, before he died. The other two guards shook as he used his vector to pick up a pair of keys. To them, it must have looked like they were floating in mid air.

Harry relieved the two guards of their heads, making sure the observatory window was suitably gory, and made his way slowly out the door and down a dark tunnel, airway line lights shining lightly on the floor. He met four more guards at the end of the tunnel, each armed with guns. With a splash, the middle mans head flew off. Harry heard a sound recording of his music box start to play over the PA system. When Kurama had seen its calming effects on Harry and Lucy he had recorded it and played it to calm them down.

Harry smiled behind his mask at the background music. It added the perfect erieeness to the scene, the notes echoing off the empty walls. The guards flicked the safety off their guns. "Don't panic! We're in no danger as long as we stay two meters away. That's what it said in the manual!"

"Oh yeah, and 'don't drop anything on the floor', right?" Harry picked up and pen and drove it through the speakers eye, killing him as it passed through is brain. He cut the arm off the original speaker, severing his limb and making him loosed his grip on his gun. With another push, the torso slid back and sprayed blood all over the wall behind him.

The remaining guard gasped, seeing his comrades killed by that… monster in less than ten seconds. His eyes widened and he knew he was the next to die. He felt a rush of wind before his head fell to the ground. A guard rounded the corner and started firing at him. 'Fools, do they think they can beat me?' Harry asked himself and smiled slightly as the firing lit up the hallway with a savage light. Harry blocked the bullets easily with his vectors and punched he shooters chest hard. His upper half flew across the hallway and slammed against the wall with a thunk. Harry threw his legs after him.

The last guard, terrified, raced down the hallway, trying to put as much distance as he could between him and Harry. He didn't make it far before he was ripped in half. Still alive as electricity ran through him, he pulled himself up a stair until Harry ripped his head off.

Four more guards blocked Harry's pathway to freedom, and he was getting angry. They fired useless bullets at him. Harry knew that they couldn't harm him; only close range weapons could. Harry continued walking forward calmly. When they paused to reach for more cartridges, Harry acted quickly, severing ones head and halving the other three. Harry entered an elevator, pushing the ground floor button and rode down four stories, crouching on his heels during the ride. The doors opened to reveal four more guards with guns, shooting at him. Harry glared at them, fury in his eyes, making them glow a bloody crimson behind the tan mask.

The guards lowered their guns when they ran out of ammunition, and waited for the smoke to clear. When it did, they saw the boy, crouching on the floor, surrounded by numerous bullet holes, and the rest floating in mid air, vectors protecting his naked and vulnerable body. Harry casually dropped the bullets and stood up, walking slowly towards them. They started shooting again, almost immediately getting over their shock. Harry decapitated three of them, the fourth running down the hall, dark blood stains splashed over his clothes.

The man ran wildly, Harry giving him a push into the doors at the end. Finally, the end of the hallway, where freedom stood. The man crab-crawled to the side and backed into a corner. He shook, gasping for air as he waited for his death. Every moment Harry waited agonized the man as he waited for his most certain doom. Harry squatted in front of him, the man only having time to widen his eyes before his head was pulled off his neck. Blood spilled away from the man, gently rolling over the reflective pad on the floor.

Harry used his vector to slap against the wall, dragging it downwards so he could grab the lever, leaving a bloody trail. He pulled it down and watched as the doors opened. He stood up straighter as he saw his welcoming committee. Kurama was standing in the back of a large group of over twenty three guards, all pointing guns at him. Two rows, the first kneeling on their knees to give the back row leeway to shoot.

They stared at each other before a brown haired girl stumbled into the scene, tripping over her feet and spilling coffee all over the floor. "Kisaragi!" Kurama shouted, two guards holding him back to going towards the girl.

"Director Kurama! I'm sorry, I did it again…"

"Run Kisaragi!"

"Eh, What's all this?" she asked as she finally noticed the group in front of her. Harry laid a vector on her shoulder, leaving a bloody handprint.

"Don't do it Harry!" he shouted again. Kisaragi looked up at him, her expression not even having time to change as Harry pulled her head off. Her body fell to the floor and Harry turned the head towards the guards, mocking them. "Shoot to kill!" Kurama called out.

Harry lifted the girl's lifeless body upwards, shielding himself from the spray of bullets. The body twitched and jerked as she was shot over and over again. Harry lifted the pen he had up and jammed it through a guards head, spraying a little bit of blood on Kurama's face.

"Shoot him! Don't hesitate," he ordered and Harry dropped the body.

"Sir, we're out of ammo!" someone called out. The guard nearest Harry jumped up and raced towards him with a war cry. A vector through his chest and pushed his heart out his back, the bloody organ flying onto another man's chest and slipping onto his lap. Harry stiffened in surprise until he saw Lucy hidden behind the second row of men. Within the next fifteen seconds, Lucy had killed the rest of the guards, leaving only Kurama alive.

Kurama stared openly at Harry as he walked past, patting the director slightly on the back, leaving a blood handprint. "They're headed towards the emergency exit, lower the shutter gates and seal them up!" Kurama ordered into a walkie-talkie. A heavy door behind Harry closed, and in anger he smashed his vectors into the steel, leaving four large indentions. Behind him he heard the sound of steel sliding against steel and the sound of waves crashing against rock. A side door was open, the starry night sky sending in a wave of fresh air, cool air smelling sweetly of water. Harry walked out the door, eager to go outside for the first time in many years. He walked down the rock path, marveling in the feel, the sound, the sight of the outside world.

He stopped suddenly, Lucy pausing in her steps as he cocked his head to the side. A slight ping was the only warning they had before a bullet struck the side of Harry's head. It cracked the mask, shattering it. Inky black hair flew out of its confinement, whipping around Harry's face in the wind. Warm blood trickled down his face and he fell off the cliff and into the water with a splash, loosing consciousness.

Harry awoke to find himself resting on a sandy beach. He shivered slightly and jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Lucy was sitting there, naked, next to him.

"You made it out," Harry slurred, eyes unfocused.

Lucy nodded. "I expected to meet a lot more guards on my way out. There weren't many, only a few."

"I encountered a lot," Harry said. "Kurama sent a whole division out after me. Over forty."

Lucy nodded again. "I pushed the bullet out of your head," she said. "I saw you fall and grabbed you just in time."

"Thank you."

They sat in companionable silence for a while before, "I'm hungry. I haven't been fed in a while."

"Neither have I." They stared out into the distance, a thin strip of blue shining in the sky, signaling sunrise.

Harry and Lucy once again snuck into someone's house and stole clothes, Harry managing to find a little dark blue hat that fit on his head like a glove, effectively hiding his horns. Lucy took a fishing style hat, the corners pulled down around her face.

"My birthday was yesterday," Harry said in surprise, after glancing at a newspaper while eating some food. "I'm eleven."

Lucy grabbed the paper away from him, scanning the headline news and noting the date. "My birthday is August 1," Lucy said. "One day after you. I'm eleven too."

"I can't help but feel that something important is going to happen," Harry said.

"Yes, we might be captured by the police." Harry glanced out of the window, seeing the squad cars parked outside.

"POLICE! Come out with your hands up!" Harry turned to look at Lucy, who smirked.

"That wasn't what I meant." Harry turned and looked at the police.

"Do you think we have a tracking device on us?"

"Most assuredly." The pair stood up and hid behind the drapes as the door was busted open.

The guards moved throughout the house before stopped in the living room. "There's no one here, sir," he called out. "It was another false alarm. Harry looked at Lucy who nodded. A vector punched through the speaker's chest. 'One less human alive," Harry thought and giggled gleefully. Hoarse shouts were heard outside and policemen trained their guns into the living room.

"Sir, it's clear in here. No one at-" The call was silenced as the man dropped to the ground.

"Sir, sir! You can't go in there. It's much too dangerous."

Harry and Lucy and glanced at each other as the fearless man walked towards them.

"Sir, stop! You'll be killed." Obviously ignoring the commands, the man continued towards their hiding spot. Harry extended his vectors but pulled them back as he saw who it was.

Kurama. "Harry, Lucy. Come with me. We'll be going home."

The guards in the living room lowered their guns slightly and glanced at each other. This man had to be insane, talking to an empty room. They were put back on their guard as three of their men were bloodily ripped apart. Kurama frowned and pulled something out of his jacket. It was the music box. He opened it, the simple melody pouring out of his. "I'll break it," he warned.

Harry slowly came out of his hiding spot, Lucy following him. The police men were really confused. Two kids caused all this bloodshed? Harry allowed himself to be led by Kurama, before using a vector to grab his box as he threw Kurama into a tree. Within minutes, the entire police force was dead. "We need to leave, before Kurama calls for enforcements," Lucy muttered.

Harry grabbed her hand. "Do what I do," he said, and slammed his vectors as hard as he could against the ground, leaving four handprints in the grass. He rose high, flying over five houses before beginning to fall back to the ground. He stuck his vectors out, catching himself. Lucy caught on and they disappeared quickly.

"We need somewhere we can go, where they can't find us," Harry said.

"In there!" It was a dirty looking pub, out of place between the fancy stores around it.

"The Leaky Cauldron," Harry read. "Good enough place I guess." They slipped inside the building, quietly shutting the door. "This won't keep Kurama out for long."

"Look," Lucy said quietly, using her vector to point to a broom which was sweeping the floor by itself. "And there." A man was reading his newspaper, circling his finger over a cup of tea. The spoon in the cup rotated around the cup in time with his finger.

"Are you heading to Diagon Alley? School shopping?" an old man said as he wiped a mug. "The entrance is in the back room. I'm Tom. If you need anything, just call." Harry eyed the man distrustfully, edging around the perimeter of the room, Lucy right behind him. The slipped out the back door, annoyed at he stares they were getting.

"Stupid humans," Lucy grumbled when they were alone.

"My hat fell off," Harry stated, reaching up to touch his horns. "These must have confused them." He tugged on his horn once before putting his hand down.

"Come on then kids," a woman's voice floated over to them. The backdoor opened and a portly woman stepped out into the room, followed by six boys and one girl, all with bright flaming red hair, garish compared with the crimson of his own. "Diagon Alley, here we come!"

"Can I have some ice cream?" "Mom, you promised to buy me a new skirt…" "Can't wait to visit the joke shop?" "Work has been horrible; I got bad burns off of a Chinese Fireball…" Harry melted into the shadows, glaring at the loud and rambunctious family. The woman ignored her family jabbering and the girl tugging on her sleeve as she pulled out a piece of wood and tapped several bricks. There was a grinding noise, and the bricks pulled to the side, forming an arch, beyond which a street filled with humans and shops could be seen.

"I don't know how those muggles live without magic," the woman sighed before rounding up her kids and moving through the arch. Harry and Lucy snuck through before the arch closed. They covertly stared around them, assessing their escape plans and places to hide. A tawny owl hooted near by, flying in front of them. Another owl landed next to Lucy. Two letters were stuck to their legs.

Harry reached down and ripped the letters off the owls, handing one to Lucy. He looked at the address.

Harry Potter

Diagon Alley

London

Lucy's read the same thing. They slit the letters open, reading the contents. Harry handed his to Lucy who read it aloud.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to attend school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of the supplies you will need. The train to school will leave at eleven o clock at Platform 9 and ¾ at Kingscross on September 1. Please owl us if you have any questions. We await your owl.

Signed, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress

"Mine says the same thing too," Lucy said. "What should we do?"

"Kurama will never suspect that we are going to a school, and we might be able to get rid of these trackers," Harry said. "I think it will be a good idea. We'll be surrounded by humans, and if they bother us or try to hurt us…"

"Humans are weak, idiots. Miserable."

"Then it's agreed. We'll go." They pulled out the inserted sheet and read over the list of supplies. Harry's had a note at the bottom telling them to go to Gringotts, the wizarding bank. "Let's go then."

They headed down the street keeping to the shadows. At the end they saw a large white building. "That must be Gringotts," Harry said. "I had a dream about it."

They entered the building, looking warily around, aware of the stares they were getting. They walked up to a desk, behind which was an old, wizened…goblin? "Yes?" it sneered, and then slid back a little at the sight of the horns.

"I'm here to visit my vault," Harry said, quoting from the dream he had.

"Do you have your key?"

Harry felt into the envelope he had and pulled it out. The goblin took it, and satisfied, called another goblin to them. They got in a little cart, speaking quietly so the creature couldn't hear them.

"He's not human. I thought that there were only humans in the world, and us."

"Apparently not. Did you see the way the humans were treating them? Like those Goblins were below them."

"Humans are miserable."

The cart they were in sped down the track, going deeper and deeper underground. Branches led off the main tunnel they were in; sometimes they could see spouts of fire. When the cart stopped they got out and entered the vault. It was filled with gold, silver, and little bronze pieces. The goblin explained the money system to them and Harry swept up some coins and put them in his music box.

When Harry and Lucy were back in the open air, they contemplated their next move. "I think we should get our robes first," Harry said. "Nearly everyone here has them, and we could pull the hoods up to cover our horns. We would be less noticeable."

The robe shop was called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. The owner was an overly cheerful woman, who greeted them with a huge smile, which faltered at their cold indifferent stares and horns. "H-hogwarts, dears? We've got the lot. I've got a young man being fit up just now." After getting no response, she led them to the back and put them on a small platform.

Two assistants scurried out and threw robes over their heads and started pinning them up. "Oh, hello," a snobby looking boy said to them, white blond hair plastered to his head. "Hogwarts too?" The boy frowned when he got no response before realizing what a stupid question it was and tried again. "Do you know what house you'll be sorted in?" he asked, then answered the question. "Of course you don't. No one really does. I'm sure I'll be in Slytherin. Just like the rest of my family. Can you image being in Hufflepuff though? I'd die of shame." Still no response. "Are you two deaf or something? Can't you tell I'm talking to you? I'm a Malfoy !" he stated proudly, as if that called for them to bow down or something. "Answer me!"

Harry vectors shot out and grabbed hold of Lucy's before they could kill the boy. He shot a warning look at her before answering the boy. "No, we're not deaf. We just don't want to talk to you. You obviously can't see that," Harry said coldly, turning blood red eyes to the boy, who flinched back at the sudden gaze.

"That's you done, my dears," Malkin said as she entered the back room to check on their progress. Harry and Lucy said nothing as they paid and walked out of the store, donning the hoods.

"Let's go to the apothecary next, and then the bookstore," Lucy suggested. They spent a half hour in the apothecary looking at the strange ingredients, before heading to the bookstore to search for any books on diclonius. There were none. After paying for all their supplies, Harry and Lucy were brainstorming ideas of where to stay for the rest of the week before catching the train.

They had made a trip to the post office before to send their letters off where they had seen the red headed family talking about staying in the pub for the night. Lucy had decided that they were going to stay there.

"Ollivanders then before getting a room," Harry suggested. They made their way to the wand shop, slipping through the door. The store was dark and musty, a single rickety couch sagging in the middle sat derelict against the wall.

"Mr. Potter," a voice said. "I was sure I'd be seeing you again some day." An old man came into view, white hair and leathery features. He approached Harry, trying to get a close as he could before Harry stepped back, creating more space between them. "And who are you?" he asked Lucy.

"Lucy."

"Here for your wands?"

"We wouldn't be here if we weren't." Ollivander smiled.

He turned his back on the kids and went to the shelf before pulling down several boxes of wands. He handed one to Lucy who took it, but he snatched it out of her hand almost at once. This same process went on for several shelf full before Lucy took a wand, warmth spreading through her body. She waved the wand, but nothing happened.

"Interesting," Ollivander said. "Are you, perhaps, not human?" Lucy sneered. "Of course, since all humans have horns."

Ollivander nodded jerkily nodded. "I see. I need a strand of your hair," he said, and held his hand out while Lucy jerked a red thread from her head. Ollivander wrapped the hair around the wand and muttered something under his breath which made the hair dissolve into the wand. "Try again." This time, sparks flew out of the wand, black and red. "Perfect. Rowan containing a piece of your hair and a phoenix feather suspended in dragons blood and phoenix tears. You next, Mr. Potter."

It took a long time for Harry to find his wand, and had to give the human a strand of his hair. His wand was also rowan with a phoenix tail feather, unicorn hair, and his own suspended in phoenix tears and with a drop of his own blood. Ollivander also told him with much enthusiasm that it shared the same core as Voldemort. Whoever that was.

**Next time on Elfen Song: **_**Journey**_

_With no sign of Kurama, Harry and Lucy plan on their trip to a human school. Forcefully rebelling against their instincts to kill, Harry finds himself at the breaking point…__**Next time in Journey**_


	4. journey

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Elfen Lied, the best anime out there!

Summary: Harry has a secret: he's a diclonius. After abused by the Dursely's for four years, Harry is sent to an orphanage until he gets his Hogwarts letter. He finds himself in a whirlwind of crazy, homicidal teachers, and a mysterious voice inside his head that he can't get rid of…

Quote: When you're miserable, you need something that's even more miserable than yourself. Lucy, EL episode 8

September 1st turned out to be a stormy morning, thick clouds billowing above the horizon. A promise of rain hung heavy in the air, an icy wind buffeting Lucy's skirt around as she carefully pushed her trunk into a compartment. Harry was waiting for her at the end of the train, a deep scowl warning away any cheerful idiots from joining him. When Lucy found him, he was listening to the calming melody played by his music box.

"I noticed that Kurama played it often," Lucy said.

"Yes, he even found the vocals to accompany it and meshed them together. They thought it would have a calming affect on me."

"They played it whenever I killed a guard."

"They played it constantly for me." They sat in silence, thinking about the time they spent in the institution.

The compartment door slid open and a gangly boy in graying, shabby robes stepped in. "Hi. Is anybody sitting here? Everywhere else is full." Then he sat down in the empty seat, ignoring the diclonius' glares.

"I'm Ron Weasely. Who are you?"

"No one important," Lucy said stiffly, burrowing her head behind a book. Ron turned his attention to Harry.

"That's a pretty tune, what's it called?" Harry shut the lid with a snap, hiding it in his robe. Ron looked rather put off. "I have a rat, named Scabbers. Want to see him?" Ron pulled out a scruffy rat by the tail and dangled it in front of Harry's face. "Fred gave me a spell to change his color, but I think it's a dud." He pulled out his wand, something white sticking out the end. "Unicorn's hair nearly poking out, well anyway…" He cleared his throat and the compartment door slid open again for the second time. Lucy jerked her vectors out to grab Harry's as he aimed for the person in the hallway.

This time, a brown bushy haired girl stood there, with large front teeth. "Has anyone seen a toad?" she asked. "Neville's lost his." She waved her hand in back of her in the general direction of the small pudgy boy that stood there. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then."

Ron cleared his throat again. "Sunshine daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!" He waved his wand around a bit but nothing happened.

"Are you sure it's a real spell?" the girl asked. "I've tried several on my own and they've all worked out for me. I'm muggle born, so it was a surprise when I got my letter! No one else in my family has ever done magic. I mean, Hogwarts is the most prestigious wizarding school in the world. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. Who are you?"

"Ron Weasely," the boy said, scowling as he shoved his wand back in his pocket.

"I'm Neville Longbottom. I'm a pureblood, like Ron."

Harry turned his glare up another notch and stood up, making his way out the door and into the peacefully quiet corridor with Lucy. The duo started their trek for peace and quiet all over again, without much luck. Students filled every compartment, all laughing and shouting. They finally chose a compartment with only three people in it, a thin blonde and two hulking cronies with small eyes. The apartment was blissfully silent as Harry and Lucy opened the door and slipped inside without sparing a glance at the humans.

"Oh, it's you," the white blonde said. It was the stuck up kid from the robe shop.

Draco sneered and went back to reading. Harry gently traced the edges of the music box as he stared out the window. They sat in meditative silence, until the door slid open, revealing the bushy haired girl again. Harry glared at her with one eye, the other hidden under a curtain of bangs. He shot one of his vectors out and pushed the girl out of the compartment and slammed the glass door shut.

Draco finally looked up and sneered at the surprised girl. "Filthy mudblood," he muttered. Harry sat silently for the rest of the trip, Lucy falling asleep on his shoulder. He gently touched her with a vector to wake her up when the train shuddered to a halt.

"First years, over here! This way! All right Hermione?" a large voice called over the heads. Harry and Lucy pushed their way over to the man, getting a first glimpse of them. He was tall, immensely so. He had a wiry beard that hid a smile and black eyes that crinkled when he smiled.

"Hi, Hagrid," the girl called back.

"Everyone into the boats now. Four ter each!" Harry and Lucy were joined in their boat by Hermione and Ron, much to their displeasure. Hagrid had a boat to himself. They boats glided out on a lake like silk, barely making a wake. Harry stuck a hand into the water, feeling the icy coldness. The group of first years ducked their heads as they passed through a curtain of ivy. "Yeh'll be getting yer first glance of Hogwarts 'round the corner here," Hagrid called out.

There was a chorus of oohs and ahhs as the humans saw their first glimpse of Hogwarts, a giant castle with lights twinkling in the towers and in various windows, giving it a homey feeling. The boats glided onto the shore with a crunch and everyone got out, standing shivering on the path. Hagrid led them up to the castle and knocked on the door with a resounding boom.

The doors flew open immediately, a tall severe looking woman glaring at them. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take it from here," she said, and stood aside to let the group file in. They congregated in a small room off to the side where they could hear the rest of the school in a large room besides them.

The woman called herself Professor McGonagall and told them about the houses that Harry and Lucy had already read about. Harry was standing with Lucy off to the side, waiting for the human to come back when several people screamed besides them. Harry whirled around, vectors ready, and knocked the head of a ghost off to the side. More screams sounded after that, the pearly white figure coughed embarrassedly and pulled his head onto his shoulders. The group continued their conversation as they passed though the wall.

"My vector didn't go through it," Harry whispered to Lucy. She was about to reply when McGonagall came through the door and told them they were ready to be sorted. Harry and Lucy followed the group through the side door, and into a large hall, filled with five tables, four seating students and one seating teachers. The ceiling seemed to reach up to the sky, enchanted to reflect the outside. In the middle of the hall sat a three-legged stool and a dirty hat.

The hat twitched suddenly, and a rip opened up at the brim, and it began to sing. Harry paid no attention to it, using the opportunity to graze his glance across the students and teachers. He turned his attention back to the hat when everyone started applauding. "I will call you up by name and you will try on the Sorting Hat," McGonagall said. "Abbott, Hannah." A blonde pigtailed girl stumbled out of line and walked shakily up to the stool where she sat down. The hat was huge on her, slipping down past her eyes. After a few moments the rip on the brim opened up again and shouted HUFFLEPUFF! The table on the far right clapped and the girl went down to sit with them.

Harry paid little attention to the rest of the sorting, noting that the toad boy and Granger both went into Gryffindor and Malfoy went into Slytherin. Then his name was called up. "Potter, Harry." Whispers broke out between the students. "Potter? Did she say Potter? _The_ Harry Potter?" Out of the corner of his eyes, an old man clenched his goblet in his hand, eyes narrowing imperceptibly.

Harry strode up to the stool, waiting as McGonagall set the hat over his head. _"Hmmm,"_ a voice said in his ear. _"Difficult, very difficult. You're not human I see, a diclonius. My, my, my. Your hatred for the human race is most severe. You know, not all humans are bad."_

'Get on with the sorting,' Harry mentally snarled back.

_"Of course. You have plenty of courage, plenty of smarts, and plenty of slyness. You're greatest ambition is… to rid this world of humans and turn it into diclonius'… My, its obvious that you belong in __**SLYTHERIN!!!!**_" the hat shouted for the hall to hear.

Harry took the hat off. There was a moment of stunned silence before the Slytherin house began cheering. Harry went over to sit with them at the end of the table, away from the humans.

McGonagall cleared her throat. "Potter, Lucy." Whispers broke out again. "Another Potter? I didn't know he had a sister… They don't look a lot alike…" "Hey Potter. Is that your sister?" Harry sat stonily, refusing to talk to the others around him. Finally, the hat called out _**SLYTHERIN!!!!**_ and Lucy joined Harry at the end. Weasely went into Gryffindor after that. Harry noticed a large splotch of red at that table. The old man with snowy white hair and a beard down to his waist stood up and said some nonsense before food appeared the plates and every one tucked in.

Harry sat and looked at the food for a second before piling his plate. He was starving, having eaten nothing since dinner the last night. He grabbed a little of everything, quickly eating his fill. "Coming here was a good idea," Lucy muttered to Harry, taking a sip of her drink.

"Yes. Were fed, clothed, housed, and safe from Kurama. No one will even think of looking for us here."

"That old man was watching you pretty closely through the sorting."

"I saw."

"I don't think he wanted you in Slytherin. He looked shocked then horrified and then looked suspiciously at you when you were sorted."

"Hmm. He might know Kurama," Harry suggested lazily. Harry and Lucy continued discussing various rumors they had heard when the plates around them cleared suddenly, leaving no clue that they were filled with food seconds ago. The old man stood up and began to speak. "A few notices before we go to bed. I'd like to welcome Professor Quirrel as our new Care of Magical Creatures teacher." He waited for some applause, and moved on after getting a weak response. "Also, joining us tomorrow as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Dr. Kazuwara!" Harry and Lucy looked at each other.

"He has to go, immediately, before he can tell anyone else," Harry whispered to Lucy, who nodded in agreement.

"So, lets all sing the school song now! Pick your favorite tune and off we go!" Harry and Lucy sat there incredulous noticing that none of the other Slytherins were singing either. The headmaster conducted the last few lines of the song with his wand, wiping a tear at the end. "Ahhh, music. A magic beyond all magic we do here! Off to bed you trot now."

"First year Slytherins, this way. Follow me," a burly fifth year said, and Harry lined up at the back of the line, falling in next to Draco.

"Can you believe that old man? Trying to make us sing that stupid song. And did you see those robes? Lurid. My father swears that man is senile and says he's loosing his touch. You can't help but to agree to that."

Harry nodded at the appropriate times, not really listening to the blonde boy as he memorized the passage ways they were taking so he wouldn't get lost as easy. The older student led them up to a blank wall of stone. Looking closely, Harry noticed that the weather on the stone was in the shape of a snake. "Snake tongue," the prefect said, and the wall turned opaque. The first years walked through the wall and into the common room. The common was large and cold, thick green rugs covering the stone floor to provide a bit of warmth.

A greasy black haired man with a large nose entered the common room. "I am Severus Snape, your potions master and head of house. There are some rules in this house that you should know of. First, most of the school thinks that all Slytherins are evil, so don't do anything to prove them right. Second, whatever you do, don't get caught. Third, when you are outside the common room, you will get along with your other house members; help them if they need help and such. If you have any questions, ask an older student."

Snape whirled on his heel and stalked away, cloak billowing out behind him. Harry was through a doorway and down a branching tunnel that lead to the dorms. Boys on the left, girls on the right. Harry undressed and lay in his private four poster bed, falling asleep quickly. He slept soundly all night, and awoke early in the morning.

Whispers followed Harry and Lucy around the moment they stepped out of Slytherin common room to together and headed to the Great Hall. "Did you see him? Is that really his sister? Did you see his face? Did you see his scar? Did you see his eyes? Freaky…" Harry ignored the whispers and concentrated on getting to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost. Professor Snape handed out their class schedules with a sneer as soon as they sat down and they saw they had transfiguration first, potions second, and charms third. Harry resisted the urge to knock that sneer off Snape's face.

The warning bell rang and Harry and Lucy got up to go to their first class. By asking the portraits for directions, they managed to arrive at their classes early. When they had first seen a moving portrait, Harry had been stunned and wary before he realized they could do no harm. At the classroom, Harry and Lucy chose a seat near the back and waited patiently for the class to arrive. The final bell rang and Weasely and another brown-haired boy sidled into class noisily. "Wow, lucky the teacher isn't here yet…"

"Yes, quite lucky," their professor said dryly. She had been standing on the balcony over the back of the classroom. "Perhaps I should transfigure one of you into a pocket watch?"

"We got lost," the mousey-haired boy said.

"Well, perhaps a map then. I trust you don't need one to find your seats…" McGonagall lectured for the majority of the class time before passing out matches to everyone and telling them to change them into needles. The bushy-haired girl, whose name Harry remembered as Granger, managed to transfigure her needle in only a few tries, and spent the rest of the class period gloating and showing it off. Harry frowned and listlessly waved his wand over the match and muttered the incantation and watched as his match turned silver. Another attempt turned one end pointy…

Potions was run by their head of house Snape. The duo made it to the dungeons with extra time to spare sitting at the table nearest to the door. The class filed in one by one, the Slytherins all sitting together on one side of the room and the Gryffindors on the other. The bell rang and Snape threw the door open and stalked into the room, robes billowing out behind him.

He jerked his class record off his desk with a "Silence!" which was unnecessary as everyone was already quiet. Snape read down the roll call, down to Harry's name. "Harry Potter, our new… celebrity." Harry's face remained impassive but for a small furrowing off his eye brows to show he didn't agree. "Lucy Potter. Mr. Potter, I wasn't aware that you had a sister. To my knowledge your parents only had one child. Perhaps you'd like to share just where you found you're 'sister' Potter." Harry stared back at his teacher, not willing to loose the staring contest. Snape's face contorted in anger. "I do believe I asked you a question Potter. Or maybe you're too stupid to answer?"

"Fuck you."

"Detention Potter!!!"

Snape snapped the roster closed and tossed it onto his desk turning back to his class. "There will be no foolish wand waving in my class," he started off with a deadly low voice. "I don't expect you to fully understand the delicate art to potion making. I can make you bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper in death. As long as your not the usual dunderheads I have to teach."

"Mr. Potter," he suddenly said, turning on his heal to face the boy. "What would I get if I combined wormswood to an infusion of wolfsbane?"

Harry opened his mouth. "Drought of Living Death."

"Where would I find a bezoar stone? Miss Potter?"

"Goat's stomach," Lucy answered.

"What is the difference between wolfsbane and aconite? Mr. Weasely."

"Er, I'm not to sure. I think Hermione knows though. Why don't you try her?" the red-head said, grinning. Snape was not pleased.

"Mr. Weasely, a point off for not knowing the correct answer. Thought you wouldn't have to open a book before you got here? There correct answer is none. They are the same plant. And another point off for your cheek. That will be another detention for you Potter. You think you're so better than anyone else you can show off? I think not. Well? Why haven't you copied that all down?" There was a sudden flurry for parchment and quills, over which Snape called "I won't tolerate cheek from anyone in this class."

That potions lesson the class was making a simple sleeping drought, or so Snape told them. Harry and Lucy were paired together. Snape glared at the pair for most of the time, willing them to make a mistake. Unfortunately none came and Snape was left to grumble about James Potter's son under his breath to himself. With the potion almost completed, Snape started his walks around the classroom, sneering at the Gryffindor's disastrous creations and grudgingly acknowledging that Potter's potion perfect. With a sneer at the pair, Snape passed by their table. Harry could feel that Granger girl's heated glare on the back of his neck and resisted the urge to add her head to the cauldron. At that moment there was a siphoning sound as a Gryffindor's cauldron melted into a blob. The bright orange potion spilled onto the floor, burning holes into everyone's shoes.

"Mr. Longbottom, I assume that you added the lacewing before taking the cauldron off the fire?" A pudgy boy covered in burns moaned. "Go to the hospital wing." Snape rounded on Granger. "Thought that if he got wrong it would make you look good? That's another point from Gryffindor."

"That's not fair. I was anywhere near him! It's not my fault that he's, that he…" Granger lost her words as Snape turned his face to her. The girl quailed under his gaze.

"Do not talk back to me Ms. Granger," he said in a deadly voice. "Ten points from Gryffindor, and get out of my classroom. You will be taking a zero for the day, along with Longbottom. Out! NOW!"

Granger's eyes filled with tears as she gathered her books and dashed out of the classroom, tears pouring down her face. A few minutes later the bell rang and Harry gathered up his bags, ready to go to charms class.

Charms was taught by tiny Professor Flitwick who stood on a pile of books while doing roll call. They were given a simple incantation to make a feather float. _Wingardium leviosa_. Harry pulled out his wand, saying _wingardium leviosa_ and giving the piece of wood a swish and flick. The feather he was concentrating on floated gently above his head. "Oh, well done! Look everyone, Mr. Potter's got it!" their tiny teacher squealed. Not to be outdone, Lucy did the same to hers. "Oh, and Ms. Potter too. Ten points to Slytherin."

Once again Harry felt Granger's glare on the back of his head. She quickly said the incantation and pointed her wand at the feather. Nothing happened. She frowned and looked around superfluously and jabbed her wand at the feather. Harry smiled on the inside, and removed his vector from her feather when she threw her wand on the table. "_**Wingardium Leviosa!!!**_" she bellowed. The feather jerked up and came to a halt at eye level before Harry pushed it down.

"A point to Gryffindor, Ms. Granger," Flitwick said. "Keep your wand trained on the feather and you'll do fine. And you needn't shout."

"Yes, sir," Granger spit out, clutching her wand in one hand. Weasely drew his own wand and tried the incantation, vigorously whipping his wand around and nearly hitting Granger in the face, singing her hair a bit from the wild sparks. At the adjourning table, Draco sneered at the pathetic attempt and lazily levitated his own feather. Lucy grinned maliciously and levitated her feather with her wand, carefully dropping it down Granger's shirt. The girl shrieked and stood up abruptly, knocking over her chair as she turned in frantic circles trying to remove the feather. Flitwick calmly levitated the feather out of his student's shirt and took several points from Gryffindor for the outburst.

**Next time on Elfen Song: Recovery**

_Patience worn thin, Harry borders on the line between harmless pranks and homicide. With the arrival of an unwanted guest, that balance quickly shifts, and Harry and Lucy are forced to watch their selves very closely…_

_**Next time in Recovery**_

A silpelit is a diclonius born from a human mother and an infected human father. They are born with no reproductive system.


	5. recovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Elfen Lied, the best anime out there!

Summary: Harry has a secret: he's a diclonius. After abused by the Dursely's for four years, Harry is sent to the institution until he meets Lucy and breaks out. They get their Hogwarts letters and attend school, and are sucked into a whirlwind of murders, death, and crazy teachers.

Quote: When you're miserable, you need something that's even more miserable than yourself. Lucy, EL episode 8

During lunch Harry prepared himself for his next class. When the bell rang, he and Lucy slipped through the door and sat in the back. Students filed in one at a time, all talking cheerfully before they noticed their teacher come through the door.

"Hello class and welcome to DADA! I'm Professor Kazuwara! We'll start by taking roll. All right, Susan Bones!"

"Present."

As Kazuwara reached the end of the list Harry shot Lucy a glance and then… "Harry Potter?"

"Present," Harry said coldly, a corner of his mouth tilting upward.

"Lu- Lucy Potter."

"Present," she replied, her tone as cold as Harry's.

Harry stared straight at Kazuwara the whole class, hardly blinking, smirking on the inside when he noticed the man's uneasiness. The Professor ignored the pair at first then stuttered the rest of way through the lesson, casting quick glances every now and then to the duo in the back corner when their glares remained fixed on them. Harry was slightly disappointed when nothing of interest happened. However, when the bell rang, Kazuwara fled to his office immediately, most likely to send a message to Kurama.

Harry half-smiled at Lucy as they made their way up the stairs and ripped the door off its hinges with his vectors. There was a brief flash of light and Harry felt something pierce his neck before his eyes grew blurry. Kazuwara laid two syringes down on a desk and Harry glanced at Lucy, noticing her drugged state. With a snarl Harry tried futilely to summon his vectors.

"What are-…" Lucy's voice petered off before her slurred sentence was finished as she relaxed under the drug even more. Kazuwara only smiled and the rest of his actions were lost as the pair lost consciousness.

Harry groaned as he came to, drunkenly lifted his head upright and blearily looked around, half expecting to be back in the institution. It took a few minutes before his drugged brain supplied him with the knowledge he was still in Kazuwara's private rooms, chained to the wall and completely naked. Lucy was in a similar situation, tied up beside him. Harry closed his eyes as Kazuwara walked into his view, seemingly unaware of his consciousness. The man approached Lucy, lustfully running his hands down her body. "Don't you think it's wonderful?" he whispered to the silent girl. "With us, over 150,000 years of successive generations of homo sapiens will be brought to an end. I'm sorry I had to put you two to sleep for a bit. I can't have you awake to mess things up." A hungry grin lit up Kazuwara's face. "When you wake up, we'll be the new humanity's Adam and Eve. You will be my first…"

Harry struggled though his hazy mind to summon is vectors as Kazuwara loosened his tie and dropped it to the floor. "Okay, let's get started. From all the places you could have been recovered, who would have though it would be here." The shirt was unbuttoned and dropped to the ground. "Heaven chose me, not my father."

Kazuwara closed his eyes and smiled. Harry finally managed to summon his vector and thrust it though her head where he new her pineal gland was, awakening the girl. By the time Kazuwara turned back to the wall, Harry and Lucy were gone. With a gasp, Kazuwara jerked away from the wall and backed into Lucy with a cry. He froze for a second, glancing warily at the young diclonius. "Weren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"_**I was asleep**_." Lucy's diclonius was clearly in control, Harry's pushing at his mind, eager to come out also. Harry relinquished control and stepped into his proverbial shadows to watch.

"_**Who the hell are you**_?" This time, 'Harry' was the one to speak. An opaque vector was summoned and placed gently around Kazuwara's neck.

"W-wait! I'm on your side! I'm on your side! It was me who freed you! My father and I have the same objective. But unlike my father, I don't have any intention of restricting you. That's why I helped you escape," he choked out in a rush. "You need to be faithful to you DNA's orders. You must exterminate this foolish humanity and prosper! So destroy the old humanity with me… and make this a world for the diclonius alone! What do you two think? Isn't it wonderful?"

Lucy responded by thrusting a vector though a jar containing something disgustingly slimy, spraying Kazuwara with embalming fluid and glass shards. Several pieces cut into his skin, and Harry watched mesmerized as blood trickled down the skin. Lucy sneered. "_**Go back**_."

"Listen to me Lucy," Kazuwara pleaded. "We're not enemies, we're companions."

"_**You're a foolish monkey**_." Harry waited to see what Kazuwara would say to that, each word punctuated with a light tightening squeeze on the adult's neck.

Gasping for breath, Kazuwara implored, "You're wrong!" Face turning blue, a shaking hand reached up to his head and with a firm tug, a brown wig fell to the floor, exposing a bald head with two tiny devil horns above his ears. Harry retracted his vector in surprise. Kazuwara beamed. "The two of us are the same species! Surprised, aren't you," he said smugly. "Even though these horns are the only evidence I have left… Harry, Lucy, you're wrong." Arms reached imploringly to the two diclonius. "We're the long anticipate true-"

Harry cut his teacher off rudely by ripping the extended limb off. Kazuwara gaped at the missing limb while Lucy made short work of the second, slowly pulling it until it extended from his socket, ligaments, muscle, and skin ripping as the arm separated from the body. "_**You**_…" A vector entered Kazuwara's body and grasped the intestines firmly.

"_**…Are not needed.**_" With a tug, blood and intestinal fluid painted the wall a sloppy crimson and a body joined its limbs on the floor.

The next morning, classes were cancelled in light of the tragic death of the DADA teacher. The ministry was called in but could find no sign of foul play, save the gutted and de-armed. Dumbledore assigned Quirrel to be the new teacher and hired Grubby-plank for Care of Magical Creatures. And then Lucy and Harry were called to Dumbledore's office.

"Now, I know you're probably a bit upset over the violent murder of your late teacher," Dumbledore paused, and his eyebrows drew together slightly when the two Slytherins showed no sign of caring whatsoever. "You are, upset, are you not?"

"When you're miserable, you need something that's even more miserable than yourself," Harry said. "Is that why you called us up here? To make us more miserable?"

"Of course not, my boy," Dumbledore said, looking honestly shocked. "I called you up here to discuss Professor Kazuwara's-"

"That's why we are here?" Lucy asked, eyes hidden behind her bangs. "If we were upset over Kazuwara's inconsequential death, then you reminding us of it would only serve to make us more miserable."

Dumbledore stared at Lucy. "I can see your logic but I don't follow your point."

"We're so upset about Kazuwara that your driving us to suicide. He was our most enjoyable teacher," Harry said. '_Enjoyable… yes, I enjoyed ripping his intestines out of his stomach…'_ Harry thought.

"I see," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling as Harry fought the mad urge to rip them out of his headmaster's face.

"What I really called you to my office for was the matter of Lucy Potter. I know that you two are not related." Dumbledore put a serious expression on his face and folded his hands on top of his desk. "Might I ask where you two met?" The twinkle blazed brighter and Harry's vectors stirred restlessly behind him.

"Around."

"I see. We're all entitled to our secrets. I hope that one day you will be able to trust me enough to confide in me… but perhaps at a later date…" The old wizard ran his hand over his eyes, a tired expression on his face. "You may go," he said in dismissal, and Harry and Lucy exited through the door.

_Harry held his hands over his ears and crouched on the ground as loud voices filled his hearing. Stationary gray bodies pushed into his, and Harry stood up and pushed his way through the crowd, vectors slicing through the bodies, making no damage. Suddenly, in front of him, was the boy, naked, his head wrapped fully in bandages, which unraveled as they made their way down his body, wrapping several times individually around his legs before trailing several feet along the ground. Two pale hands were covering his eyes, and blindly the boy made his way towards Harry._

_All around was much talking and jeering laughter, adding to the confusion. A low smile stretched the boys face, grim and lighted with the pleasure only torture can bring. The boy trudged along, long black hair floating behind him. The boy neared him and looked up, moving his hand away from his face. Where his eye should have been stood a perfect circle of blood, the boys face shining with horrific mirth, with the same delight that Harry had when torturing humans._

_'What do you want with me?' Harry asked, crouching on the ground once again. The diclonius' around the boy moved forward and formed a circle enclosing the pair._

_'__**You must kill them all, kill all the humans, or they'll kill you. Make them miserable like they made you.**__'_

_ '__**They'll find you and kill you if you don't kill them first**__,' the voice whispered tantalizingly in his ear. '__**You were born to kill them.**__' Spontaneously the heads of the frozen mortals burst off, and blood sprayed from severed necks as they screamed._

A light touch of a vector brought Harry out of his trance, head whipping around to glare at Lucy through a curtain of inky bangs, vectors slicing through the air, narrowly missing the feasting humans. The female diclonius returned the stare, face half hidden, and her vectors had shot out and grasped Harry's. They were at the Halloween feast; the low hum of voices Harry had heard were the voices of his classmates. '_**Kill them…**_" Harry's mind floated back to their first flying lesson…

FLASHBACK

The flying instructor was a middle aged woman named Hooch with gray wild hair that snapped in the wind. As soon as they arrived at the class Hooch barked at them to stand behind a broom. She described the finer aspects of flying before telling them to look at their brooms and shout UP! Harry held his hand over his broom and said up, the broom flying into his hand. When everyone's brooms had jumped up, Hooch went around correcting their grip. Malfoy, who had been bragging for several weeks, got his hand grip corrected, which made the Weasely boy laugh.

"Now, on the count of three, you will kick off of the ground, hover, and come down gently by tilting your broom handle downwards," Hooch instructed. "One, two-"

A Gryffindor, in his haste, kicked off hard from the ground, shooting up rapidly. Hooch called for him to come down but the pudgy boy was too scared and gripped his broom even tighter, rising ever higher. The classmate's jeers and catcalls and cries drilled painfully into Harry's skull, arousing hateful and angry feelings, reminders of his own cousin's taunts. **'**_**If you want to stop these feelings all you need to do is kill**__** If you kill him now, you don't need to bear with those feelings… It's that simple**_**.'** '_Stop it! Who are you?_' **'**_**You should know…**_**'** And a vector extended and wrenched the boy's hand from his broomstick. The Gryffindor fell to his death and classes were canceled for the rest the day.

END FLASHBACK

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat, watching Lucy from the corner of his eye. She too was radiating coldness and Harry could see her itching to bathe in someone's blood. Harry felt an answering tug on his soul that silently begged for release and turned his attention back to his plate, idly toying with his fork. The Hall doors burst open suddenly, startling several students as Quirrel walked calmly up to the Head Table and whispered urgently in Dumbledore's ear. Dumbledore paled and stood up, shooting bright purple sparks out of his wand to call for attention.

"Students, report back to your common rooms immediately and do not leave under any circumstance. There is a troll in Hogwarts." Pandemonium broke out as many students screamed and started to panic. Dumbledore let out a great crack from his wand. "Prefects, if you will… Calmly now." Someone shoved hard in to Harry's shoulder in their rush and Harry staggered, being swept away by the flood of students. He saw Lucy slip off from the throng of Slytherins and tag along at the end of a line of Ravenclaws before he was swept down the dungeon stairs. An attempt to follow her was thwarted by a prefect who ushered him into the common room. The entire house was in there, people milling about in the confined space. Teeth gritted, Harry slipped off to the first year dorm, seeking the solitude he had grown accustomed to.

Lilium music box, just take out the spaces:

http:// ichigos. com/ music/ ElfenLied /Lilium Music Box. mid

**Next time on Elfen Song: Memories**

_As Lucy is confronts a troll, a sudden onslaught of memories threaten to overwhelm her. Her past will be revealed, the good and the bad, and how she came into her magical powers. Afterwards, the Headmaster ruminates on his favorite subjects and decides the time is ripe to take action…_

_**Next time in Memories**_


	6. memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Elfen Lied, the best anime out there!

Summary: Harry has a secret: he's a diclonius. After abused by the Dursely's for four years, Harry is sent to the institution until he meets Lucy and breaks out. They get their Hogwarts letters and attend school, and are sucked into a whirlwind of murders, death, and crazy teachers.

Quote: When you're miserable, you need something that's even more miserable than yourself. Lucy, EL episode 8

**Sorry for the wait.**

Lucy broke off from the group of Slytherins after seeing her head of house head off in the opposite direction. She followed him, not even bothering to tell Harry as she slipped into line behind the panicked Ravenclaws and trailed along with them before darting into the hallway after Snape. Walking silently, she peered around the corner, eyes narrowing marginally as the teacher was no where to be found. She had come to a split in the corridor, a second hallway branching off to the left. Lucy took the left passage way, convinced that there was no way her teacher could have continued on straight, as there was only an empty passage way, a dead end barely visible.

The corridor led out into another corridor with no sign of where Snape had gotten. Lucy scrunched up her nose as a nasty smell invaded her senses. There was a long slow shuffling noise of thick leather dragged along stone and a horrendous smell that made her gag. Something grunted several times and un-oiled hinges squealed and there was a thud of wood slamming against wood. Lucy paused as she heard a shrill scream of pure terror. Curious, she cautiously crept around the corner holding her hand up to her nose as the vile smell thickened the air in the corridor. Door hinges squealed as the door shut; a giant body with a thick hide of leather was briefly seen as the door finally closed as the screams muted.

Lucy pulled the ribbon from her hair, tying it over her nose to block the smell and opened the door, eyes wide at the carnage inside. The troll had cornered the bushy-haired Granger between a sink and the wall. Shattered ceramic covered the floor in white powder and bits of sharp glass. The torch brackets had been smashed from their place in the wall and the troll lifted its club and brought it down at Granger, who shrieked and crawled under a urinal stall. The club smashed against the floor, sending splinters every which way. Granger gave a strangled moan, and Lucy knew the wood had pierced her skin. There was a sharp gasp and Lucy bent down to see what was happening. Granger was curled into a ball, pulling the splinters out of her legs, dropping them on the floor. Blood pooled in the wounds and slipped down her legs to drip on the floor. The troll struggled to wrench his club out of the ceramic floor, tugging it back toward itself, putting a huge gauge into the floor. Granger lifted her wand upwards, shakily pointing it towards the troll and casting a strong wind charm, in hopes to distract the troll while she got away. The troll paused, lifting its ugly, pig-like snout and bellowed when it felt the magic touch its skin. The club was lifted once again and Granger was forced to end her charm to hop out of the way, slipping on the blood-slicked floor and skidding to safety on the other side of the urinals. The troll bellowed angrily again, cheeks puffing out and beady eyes bulging from their sockets.

Granger looked up from across the room and say Lucy standing there in the doorway, calmly watching. "Help me, please," she whispered, casting the troll frightened looks while it attempted to plough through the metal stalls. "Please." Fat tears rolled down the girl's cheeks and she winced as their salt stung on open cut. Lucy smirked and crouched down, eyes locked with Granger.

"I don't think so." Granger gaped, forgetting the troll for a minute, which had gotten itself caught in the sharp metal of the stalls it had destroyed. Granger took advantage of the troll's distraction and crawled across the floor towards the door, and towards Lucy. Lucy snagged the back of the girl's robe with a vector just as her fingers brushed the doorknob. Granger whirled around, swinging her hand wildly in the air in an attempt to dislodge whatever had grabbed her; Lucy grinned maliciously as Granger's hand went through the vector.

"Leaving so soon, foolish monkey?" Lucy called out more vectors and grasped each of Granger's arms and lifted her into the air. Granger screamed and writhed, trying break the hold on her limbs, tiring herself out and gasping for air, looking down at the smug diclonius below her.

"You, your doing this! You're the one holding me up here!" Granger shrieked, eyes wild as she trembled. Lucy tilted her head slightly, long vermillion hair casting one eye into darkness. Granger let out a strangled moan of terror at the sight, a bloody iris glaring out at her from the shadows, firelight glinting off the exposed horn on the side of Lucy's head. "Is that a _horn_ on the side of your head?" Granger asked suddenly, interested, for a moment forgetting her fear.

Lucy's smile dropped off her face, a malevolent, heated glower transforming her face into a terrible sight. She extended her vectors outward, moving Granger towards the troll and using another vector to rip the destroyed metal away from the troll, freeing it. It howled in triumph, and raised its club above its head and swung it towards Granger.

The club connected with Granger's shin, smashing through delicate skin and muscle to mangle the bone underneath. The club was crimson from Granger's blood as it pulled away, splintered bone sticking outwards from what remained of a leg. Granger screamed, one long continuous high C, which rebounded off the walls and vaulted ceiling, growing louder and cracking the mirror. Lucy plugged her ears with a vector, muffling the shrill penetrating note. The sound of the shrill note and the sight of blood through the troll into a frenzy, and it screamed, flailing its club around and bringing it down towards Granger's head.

Lucy's eyes widened and she jerked Granger away at the last second, the club barely missing her skull to smash into the wall several feet. Granger soared through the air and Lucy dropped her into a crumpled heap at her feet. Granger sobbed, then moaned and dragged herself away from both the Lucy and the troll, who had given up on its club and grabbed a thinner piece of metal from the ground. Lucy pushed Granger towards the floor and the troll began strike at the floor around her, hitting its mark.

Granger looked up at Lucy, tears, snot, and blood smearing her face. "Why," she gasped, "why won't you help me?"

Lucy looked down coldly and crouched to Granger's level. "Why won't I help you?" she mocked. "I am, I am helping you, just like you helped me, those years ago, in primary school." Granger stared her classmate in shock.

"How did you know-" Muddy brown eyes widened in realization. "You… killed…"

Lucy stepped forward, ceramic crunching underfoot as she came eye to eye with Granger. The troll howled and roared until Lucy thrust a vector through its windpipe and grasped its vocal cords and jerked upwards, ripping them out so the troll couldn't make a noise. It fell on its side and seized, clutching its ruined throat. The silence was sudden and suffocating, broken only by the steady drips of water and blood and Granger's raspy breathing. "I trusted you, Hermione, and you promised me, and you broke that promise to me, and I promised myself I would not forget, and I promised that I would make you pay, one way or another. You killed my dog, Hermione…"

"No, it wasn't me! It was the others, those boys who killed your dog."

Lucy's eyes narrowed into slits. "I remember that it was your fault…"

….: page break:….

"We have to bring that fever down," the orphanage nurse whispered to the matron. She was a small woman, young with shoulder length brown hair and light footsteps. Lucy closed her eyes tiredly as the nurse walked out of her room, closing the door behind her to talk privately to the matron. The door muffled their voices and Lucy heard her say, "She's got a fever again. I wish she'd story doing that."

"I made a promise…" The matron's voice wheedled. 'A promise? To my mother or father?' Lucy thought, then tore herself out of her thoughts as the nurse continued.

"She's not childlike at all, sort of creepy. And what's with those horns?

"The other kid's don't like being in the same room with her, either…" Lucy gasped quietly, eyes glistening with fever. The voices grew faint as the nurse and matron continued their conversation while walking down the hall. Lucy sat upright, throwing the heavy covers off her legs and getting out of bed to go for a walk outside. The air was cool against her hot, damp skin. Her small, shoe clad feet stumbled over rocks and roots as she wearily struggled to remain standing. Her legs ached and her head spun and she gave up, dropping to her knees and throwing herself on the wet grass.

A whine brought her head up, to see a black nose and pink tongue in her face. The brown head was connected to a small body, and a white tipped tail wagged side to side. The dog cocked its head and barked, leaning forward to drag its rough sandpaper tongue against her cheek. "Are you worried about me?" Lucy asked the dog, reaching up with a hand to stroke its back. The dog wagged its tail eagerly at the attention. "Its Ok," Lucy assured the dog. "I'm used to being alone. I'm not lonely. I'm not…, …lonely!" Lucy dropped her head back into her arms, realizing just how lonely she really was. What she wanted was a friend.

"Hey, horns! Yeah, you. What's with that bag?" Lucy stared at her new leather book bag, stained with milk Tomou and his gang had spilled all over it. "It's covered with milk and it stinks."

Lucy glared at her bag detachedly. "Can't you answer?" Tomou's friend asked before smacking her on the shoulder so hard she lost her balance and fell to the hard tile with a small cry. Tomou and his friends laughed as she lay on the floor. Lucy hoped that they had enough for the day and would go away but they stayed and continued jeering at her.

"I heard that you were abandoned in the bushes. Well, with horns like that, no wonder…" Lucy pushed herself up on her arms, only to fall back to the floor when Tomou pulled her leg out from under her with the umbrella hook. "Whoops!" he said as she fell back down, then laughed and jumped around with his friends at her misfortune. "You're not human. You're more like a demon's child!" Lucy shook on the floor, eyes clenched tight together to stop her tears from falling down her cheeks. "The teachers also said that you creep them out!" Lucy had heard these words many times before but they still cut into her deeply. The boys laughter was very loud and reverberated through her head before they cut off so suddenly that Lucy forced herself to get up to see what had happened. Was it a teacher?

"Teacher! Tomou is bullying again!" The voice was young and high, a child's voice, not a teachers.

"Damn, let's run!" Tomou and his gang ran out of the room, being sure to kick Lucy's small frame once before they left.

"Bullying a girl is the worse!" the girl called out to them as they went past. Footsteps came closer and then, "Hey, are you alright?" Lucy opened her eyes and stood all the way up. The girl had short brown hair, just long enough to pull into pigtails on either side of her head. She was wearing a blue shirt under a bright orange jump-skirt that Lucy immediately envied. "Your bag is soaked with milk…" The girl's voice was filled with a sympathy that started Lucy. This is awful."

"All the children here are miserable," Lucy said flatly.

"Eh, what?"

"When you're miserable, you need something that's even more miserable than yourself." Lucy thought of the puppy she had found in the woods, cold and wet, yet ecstatic to be given attention. She grabbed her bag and stalked out of the room, not stopping at the girls cry of "Ah, wait for me!"

The girl caught up with Lucy in the hallway, and dragged her off to the toilet room. "I'm Hermione," the girl introduced. She grabbed and started to mop off the milk before draining it back into the sink. Wetting the cloth with water, Hermione gently scrubbed the leather. "It should be ok once it dries," she said, patting the damp leather with a clean rag. "Hey," she said, turning to Lucy, "since you always seem to be alone, if there's anything that trouble you, you can share it with me. I'm sure you'll feel better."

That night as Lucy snuck out of the orphanage again, she thought about what Hermione had said. The dog was waiting for her in the same spot under the big shrine tree. "Looks like you were really hungry," she said, watching the dog tear into the loaf of bread she had given him. "If you weren't here, I don't think I could take it anymore." A hesitant smile grew on her face as she watch the dog. Lucy held her hand out to the dog after the last of the crumbs were gone and the dog licked her hand with his sandpaper tongue. The dog barked. "Sorry, I don't have anything else to eat." Her stomach growled audibly and she giggled. "I guess half my school lunch wasn't enough." Lucy looked behind her, back at the orphanage where a faint glow from the lights was visible. She pointed to it and told the dog, "Even though you're hungry, never go there! You'll be bullied too. If I was stronger… I'd be able to protect you." The dog didn't answer, but just looked up at her and whined.

_"If I was stronger…" she said sourly to herself. She was had been playing the stream that ran through the wood, huddled into herself to keep warm as the moonlight made her skin glow. She put her head down, and extended her arm outwards, feeling the muscles stretch and contract slowly. She threw her head back, eyes squinted closed and raised her arms, extending towards the moon. The moon looked big and she tried to grasp it raising herself onto her knees to reach. She was stretching, pulling, and felt something tug at her back, and four more hands on either side reached up with her, to help her grasp the moon, and they made her feel safe…_ Lucy gasped as she woke up in her bed, breathing heavily, sweat pouring down her face. "Something," she whispered, "is moving inside of me again." She looked upwards, still shaky, and gasped, horrible, at the sight of wet handprints everywhere, on her sheets, the floor, the walls, the ceiling, the chair, books, and desk…

Working up the courage to talk to Hermione the next day was not easy. She opened and closed her mouth several times before the words finally came out. "I need to tell you something." Lucy pulled a chair out from across Hermione and sat down, whispering her secret.

"Wow! You found a dog!" Hermione shouted ecstatically.

"Shh," Lucy hissed, looking around for eavesdroppers. "Ah, sorry," Hermione whispered, slapping her hands over her mouth. "If Tomou and the guys found out, they'd bully it too. It's okay," Hermione said, smiling sweetly at Lucy. "I'll give it some of my lunch too. I have leftovers anyway."

"It's so cute!" Hermione squealed when Lucy took her to see the dog, who was hungrily munching on bread and beef.

"Don't tell anyone," Lucy warned.

"Yes, I won't tell anyone. Don't worry." Lucy smiled as she realized she had found a friend.

It was a beautiful day the next day, and their teacher had picked some flowers from her garden and put them in a vase in the classroom. Lucy immediately loved them, and spent her recess taking in their beauty and sweet fragrance. She was deliriously happy that she had found a friend. "Hey, horns!" Tomou's voice cut into her meditation. Lucy turned to glare at him for ruining the moment. "Aren't you cheeky, even though you're not human," he said, seeing her glare. A pained whine was audible in the silence following his statement and Lucy jumped up, horrified as Tomou's passé entered the room, one holding her dog by the scruff of its fur.

Lucy ran towards the dog suddenly, the boys backing away as she approached. "Why you-"

"Whoops," the a boy said and grabbed her to hold her back from reaching the dog. The boy's laughed at her struggle.

"Let it go! Stop it!" she screamed.

"This is the first time I've ever seen you upset," Tomou said, looking closely at her face.

"You never cry or laugh, that's creepy!" said the boy holding the dog, shaking it up and down to prove his point.

"Cry," Tomou ordered, leaning in close. "Cry and beg! If you don't… We'll have to hurt the dog instead of you." Lucy felt her stomach clench and she kicked out hard with one foot, hitting Tomou in the stomach. "Hey you," he said angrily. He turned to the boy holding the dog. "Hey, beat the shit out of that dog!"

"Stop it!" Lucy screamed again, as the boy drop-kicked the dog. He whined loudly in pain and lay stunned on the floor.

"Ha! Instead of going straight to you, this seems to be more effective." Tomou grabbed a vase, tossing several red carnations on the table and approached the dog. "Hold it still," he ordered, and then raised the vase and brought it down as hard as he could on the dog. The dog squealed, and the vase came up, the bottom coated in blood.

Lucy's eyes were wide in horror as she watched the scene. 'No way… something like this… w-why?' she asked herself. 'Why?' Tomou grunted with the effort of beating the dog.

"Stop that!" Hermione ran into the room, and Lucy felt her heart lift at the sight of her second friend.

"What?" Tomou asked. "You're the one who told us about the dog." Lucy gasped, red hair swinging from her face as she stared at Hermione.

"But… Going this far…" Hermione suddenly realized Lucy was in the room and looked over at her, wringing her hands in apology. Hermione clasped her hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry, it's because I told them about it." Lucy felt her heart shatter, and dropped her head, vision blurry and eyes hot as Hermione ran out of the room.

"Hey, it's not moving anymore!" Tomou complained. "Ha, that was fast." He scooted backwards on the floor to avoid the spreading puddle of blood. Lucy watched the puddle grow, and her own words came back to her.

'When you're miserable… you need someone…' A vision of Tomou beat the dog flashed across her eyes, then the form of Hermione, hands covering her eyes, smiling maliciously. '…even more miserable than yourself.' Anger trickled through her veins, burning away the sadness she felt at Hermione's betrayal and her dog's death. "The one's who aren't human… The one's who are inhuman, **ArE yOu!**" she screamed, centering her anger behind her at the one holding her. The was a slicing sound, like something sharp cutting though meat, and the wall behind her burst into color, bright red blood saturating the cheap wallpaper. Lucy reveled in her rage, and focused it on the remaining three boys in front of her. Blood flew everywhere, coating the entire room in a crimson sheen. Lucy held her face in her hands, the sudden silence tangible. Various body parts were scattered across the room. Lucy shuffled over to the dead dog, head down and picked it up. The last thing she saw in the room were the flowers she had been admiring, dripping with blood. Lucy couldn't help but think they were more beautiful that way.

…to be continued…


	7. devestation

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Elfen Lied, the best anime out there!

Summary: Harry has a secret: he's a diclonius. After abused by the Dursely's for four years, Harry is sent to the institution until he meets Lucy and breaks out. They get their Hogwarts letters and attend school, and are sucked into a whirlwind of murders, death, and crazy teachers.

Quote: When you're miserable, you need something that's even more miserable than yourself. Lucy, EL episode 8

SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS LATE. I WAS WORKING ON A COMPUTER WITH VISTA AND MY NORMAL COMPUTER HAS XP SO I LOST EVERYTHING I HAD WRITTEN…

_**To the anonymous reviewer a couple of chapters ago: I found your comment pretty funny, already have planned these last two chapters in my mind. Don't worry though, it won't happen.**_

Granger stared in horror as she watched Lucy's face grow darker and more menacing. She winced as she thought of what she had done, betraying Lucy's trust and friendship. The sweet little dog had died, and a killer had brutally sliced Tomou and his friends into pieces and plastered the room in blood. Lucy had gone missing and Hermione thought that she had been captured or killed, and her guilt only worsened.

Lucy's harsh breathes stopped and Granger peeked through her eyelashes as Lucy suddenly went completely calm. The constant pressure let up and Granger jerked to a sitting position and scrambled across the floor. Lucy watched her go, gently holding the door closed with a vector as Granger tugged at the handle. A vector dragged Granger back in front of Lucy, leaving a trail of sticky blood. The troll's rasps were getting louder as the beast slowly regained consciousness. Lucy crouched next to Granger, eyeing her in sympathy. "I only wish I could have longer to torture you…" she said, stoking Granger's shortened hair. Granger hacked, blood and spit showering the floor as Lucy slowly thrust her vector through her stomach. She fell limp as the hand twisted around inside her and slowly drew her innards out, tossing them with a casual flick over the broken stalls. They hung there, spread out before the dead girl, dripping with blood and mucus. The troll was moving again, trying to reach the organs. Lucy thrust five vectors through him, and ducked into the hallway, to avoid the blood that spewed out of the beast.

Peeking through the doorway, Lucy smiled and breathed deeply, eyes closed as she relished the carnage before her. With a last linger look at the butchery she closed the door and slipped through the silent hallways.

"Ms. Potter!" Lucy stiffened and turned around slowly, eyes narrowing as her elation ebbed into a cold wariness. Snape was standing there in the middle of the hallway behind her, glaring spitefully and radiating hatred. Lucy caught a faint tang of blood and saw how he was favoring his left leg slightly. "Think you're too good to follow the rules, hmm? What were you dong out of your common room? Going after the troll? Wanted to play hero, girl?"

"Of course not,_sir_," Lucy said, matching Snape's sneer.

Snape bristled. "Talking back as well? I think the Headmaster ought to hear about this."

"I think you ought to take your wand out of your arse." Snape's bloodshot eyes widened and he snarled.

"Headmaster, now!" he roared, spit flying from his mouth as grabbed Lucy by the back of her robes, pulling her along the corridor. "I think the headmaster's going to be very pleased with this," he hissed. "Rudeness, talking back, deliberately disobeying teacher's orders, skipping detention… The headmaster will not be able to ignore my suspicions." Lucy allowed herself to be steered into Snape's rooms and through the green fire. Feeling slightly dizzy from the spinning it took to get to the headmasters office, Lucy stepped calmly out of the fireplace, nonchalantly brushing ash from her clothes. The headmaster was sitting at his desk, face worn, but he brightened up as the pair approached and turned the eye-twinkle on.

"Ahh, Severus, Ms. Potter, what can I do for you. Is there a problem?" Dumbledore took in the cold fury in the girl's eyes and the smoldering hatred in his teachers and inwardly sighed, knowing that nothing would be solved quickly. Severus tightened his grip on Lucy's shoulders and shoved her forward, making the girl trip over the carpet slightly. Dumbledore frowned at the rough gesture and could see a handprint-shaped bruise beginning to form on the pale skin. "Please, sit down." As Lucy reached forward to pull out a chair, Dumbledore noticed another bruise on her wrist. "Severus," he said mildly, "I must insist you don't manhandle the students so roughly. It would be a shame for the Board of Governors to be called over such a matter."

Severus sneered and stood behind his chair. "I caught her outside her common room just now, wandering around about the hallway like rules didn't apply to her. She had the indecency to talk back to me when I reprimanded her! If that wasn't enough her rudeness is completely inexcusable-"

"Severus." Dumbledore held up a hand to stop the rant. Three might be a perfectly good explanation of Ms. Potter's behavior. Ms. Potter, please explain why you decided to leave the safety of your common room in such a dangerous time."

"Quirrel-"

"Professor Quirrel, Ms. Potter."

"- said that the troll was in the dungeons, which is where the Slytherin common room is located. I thought it safer to completely avoid the common room."

"If you felt that way Ms. Potter, you should have informed a teacher of your concerns instead of taking it into your own hands. You do have a point, though."

Snape's lips thinned at the prospect of Lucy getting off free. "However, disrespecting a teacher is intolerable. Professor Snape has also made several notes of skipped detentions. This is unacceptable." Lucy scowled. "I'm willing to let your wanderings go this time, but you will have to make up the detentions you missed. Did you know that ten points are taken for each detention that is missed? Between you and your brother-"

Lucy started slightly as the office door crashed open and banged loudly against the wall. "Albus!" McGonagall shrieked, hands in front of her mouth and hair falling out of her bun. "We found the troll, in a bathroom on the third floor, and oh Albus, it's killed a student!"

Dumbledore stood up, his gentle grandfatherly face dropping as his countenance grew serious. "Take me there immediately. Severus, if you would come with me. Ms. Potter, I must ask you to go back to your common room immediately." Lucy slipped out of the door, squeezing around the horrified transfiguration teacher and dashed down the spiral staircase, jerking behind a large empty pedestal in an alcove as the teachers rushed by. Lucy counted to ten and made her way as silently as she could down to the third floor, using the secret passages she had seen the two annoying twin redheads use. Creeping down the hallway, Lucy was forced to duck behind another tapestry as a teacher strolled past her. Watching their positions, Lucy realized that they were preventing anyone from getting near the bathroom. With a disappointed sigh, Lucy traced her original steps back down to the Slytherin common room and slipped in unobtrusively. Grabbing a plate of chicken and rice, she faded into a corner beside Harry and smiled. "I have a really interesting story to tell you…" she said.

-page break-

Harry grabbed his cloak and sidled out of the common room, peering around each corner before darting to the next. It had been two weeks since the Halloween troll and Harry was infuriated that Lucy had gone off to torture someone without him. The urge to kill made his skin itch and he felt jumpy. Quirrel had taken over the Defense classes, much to everyone excitement as the twitchy teacher could barely make it though an entire class without stuttering so helplessly it made his sentences incomprehensible. Harry had made good use of his newly found free time ignoring Lucy when she tried speaking to him. Tension had built up between them, and Harry was sure a confrontation was coming up.

With no sign of the diclonius, Harry sighed as he made his way across the grounds to his second flying lesson. During the first, a pudgy Gryffindor boy had broken his wrist falling from four feet in the air, thus canceling class while the teacher took him to the infirmary. Harry loved flying without the strain of concentrating on his vectors holding him up and was rather angry when the class was canceled so… whatever his name was… could receive medical attention. Harry slipped into an empty spot between two large Slytherins and saw Lucy hurrying out of the front doors out of the corner of his eyes. She was wearing the tight black hat, _his_ hat, and Harry scowled, paying no mind to the Gryffindor's across from him that back up at the dangerous look. Lucy ambled into her spot, shooting Harry a withering glare. She too was angry with him because he was ignoring her.

Madam Hooch's hair was even more wind-swept and she looked irritable as she stomped over the grounds. "Everyone at your brooms then," she said briskly, flicking her robe sleeves back from her hands. Harry called his broom to his hand and felt his heart jump in excitement. "After the count of three, we'll kick off lightly, hover around three feet, and then slowly come back down. Be careful with your broom angle so you don't over shoot."

That kid that had hurt himself shook slightly and raised his hand. "Yes, Longbottom?"

"How you stay in one spot in the air?"

"A good question. After you're in the air, bring your broom parallel with the ground. Since these brooms are old, they'll tend to drift to one side, so just counter-steer a bit and you'll be fine. Any more questions? No? On three then…"

After three, Harry kicked off the ground, and felt his stomach drop as he was suspended motionless in the air. He checked his broom, aligning it perfectly with the ground and looked around at how everyone else was doing. The instructor had immediately gravitated towards Longbottom and helped him stabilize his rickety broom. "This is so easy," the blond Slytherin drawled from Harry's left. He glanced uncaringly past the hulk. "Honestly, only a complete retard wouldn't be able to do this." He was looking towards the Gryffindors.

"Shut up, Malfoy." A Gryffindor hissed, glaring at them. "Not everyone grew up around brooms like these like you."

"Brooms like these?" Malfoy asked, looking askance. "I think not. My father always bought the best top-of-the-line brooms for me whenever a new model came out. These brooms are old and nothing more than trash. They might look familiar to Weasley though. He grew up with this kind of filth around the hovel he calls home. Right Weasley?"

Weasley's hands clenched around his broom, knuckles turning right. "Don't blame him for-" a mousy boy demanded before Malfoy cut him off.

"Don't blame him for what? The fact that his mother couldn't afford birth control? That he lives in a pigsty smaller than my closet?" The Slytherin's chuckled and guffawed while Weasley turned an interesting shade of fuchsia and gritted his teeth.

"Don't talk about my mother."

"Mother? You mean that pig?"

"What about your mother Malfoy?" This time it was a Gryffindor girl that spoke up. "Why does she always look like there's dung under her nose? Is she always like that or is it because you were with her?" The Gryffindors shouted with laughter at the jibe. Malfoy turned pink.

Harry nudged his broom back to the right from its drifting and sat back, eager to watch what would happen next. Hooch was still trying to calm Longbottom down while he hyperventilated slightly. Apparently, he was very afraid of heights. "Don't you dare talk about my mother like that, Prince."

"And why not? It's not like you have a problem with talking about other people's mothers."

"Because my mother is a pureblood, and blood-supporters. That makes us better." There were several cries of anger at this, all coming from the Gryffindors. "Well, its obvious I'm right," Malfoy said in defense. "Look at me. My blood is pure, and I'm a blood-supporter, and rich. Weasley may be pureblood, but he's a blood-traitor and dirt poor. See what I mean?" Most of the Slytherins nodded in agreement, smirking at their fuming classmates.

"Yeah?" Weasley shouted at him. "At least no one in my family was a Deatheater!" The smirks slid off the Slytherins' faces and their mood darkened. Harry could feel the hate pouring off them, a cold fury.

"Now then, everyone lean forward slightly and come to a gentle rest on the ground." Hooch's cheerful voice broke apart the tension. She was in a much better mood after helping Longbottom. "Now that everyone has an idea of what their supposed to do, we'll go back into the air and practice flying around, slowly. If I see anyone racing or purposely knocking others off their broom, it will mean detention and possibly in-school suspension. Flying is dangerous, and I don't want any more accidents." Hooch was eyeing the scowling Slytherins and incensed Gryffindors.

Back up in the air, the feud seemed to break apart like it had never happened. Malfoy casually drifted over the Weasley. "You think you're so great, don't you Weasley. I bet I could take you on any time."

"Really? A Wizard's Duel then? Where and what time?"

"Trophy room. It's never locked."

"Alright, midnight then. Unless you're too scared."

Malfoy sneered. "Who's your second?"

Weasley looked around, spotting Finnegan eavesdropping on the conversation. "Seamus will be my second. What about you?"

Malfoy sized up the hulking brute next to him. "Crabbe." Weasley nodded and flew away while Malfoy watched them go. A pug-faced girl scooted closer to Malfoy.

"Are you really going to fight Weasley?"

"Of course not," Malfoy scoffed. "I'm going to tell Filch that Weasley will be in the trophy room at midnight."

"What if Weasley tells someone about the duel?"

"Weasley was the one to suggest it. He'll get in trouble for instigating the duel and showing up. I just deny the accusations, since unsupervised dueling isn't allowed at Hogwarts." Harry felt a hand touched his back and wheeled around, seeing Lucy some three feet off. She grabbed his broom handle and pulled it towards her, forcing Harry to fly to her.

Hooch flew her whistle, making everyone stop to look at her. "That's enough for today," she said. "Our next lesson will be three weeks, weather permitting. Off to class now." Harry shuddered as he managed to avoid Lucy and slipped into the castle just before it started to rain. He knew he was being stupid but was too angry to care. Lucy had pissed him off and Harry knew their argument would probably come to violent blows. He didn't care, and only grew angrier when McGonagall handed him a notice that he was to attend detention in two weeks in the Forbidden Forest with Lucy. It was a punishment for missing his other detentions. And of course, Lucy had to be there too.

**Please review with suggestions on how I may improve my writing. Flames are welcome.**


	8. confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Elfen Lied, the best anime out there!

Summary: Harry has a secret: he's a diclonius. After abused by the Dursely's for four years, Harry is sent to the institution until he meets Lucy and breaks out. They get their Hogwarts letters and attend school, and are sucked into a whirlwind of murders, death, and crazy teachers.

Quote: When you're miserable, you need something that's even more miserable than yourself. Lucy, EL episode 8

* * *

It was two weeks later that McGonagall visited the Slytherin table during breakfast to hand Harry and Lucy their detention slips. A glowering Malfoy and gorging Crabbe also received one. "You will assemble yourselves promptly at 7:00 this evening in the front hall for your detention. You will be assisting the gamekeeper in the Forest and I don't want to hear any complaints from him. Mr. and Ms. Potter, if you decide to ignore this detention, you will face an in-school suspension. Am I understood?" Harry nodded, face blank and settled for clenching his vectors tight together in irritation. Their transfiguration teacher turned her back on them and headed over to the Gryffindor table, handing two similar slips. The red head and his crony glared over at their table, and Harry sneered at them before stalking out of the Great Hall.

Lucy caught up to him on the stair balcony overlooking the entrance hall. She leaned on the railing casually, tilting her head as she examined the school crest hanging from the wall across from them. "Do you want to leave?" she asked.

Harry frowned, tossing an angry look at her. "And risk Kurama? No. We're feed here, clothed here, and live comfortably. It's just a shame that we have to deal with all the humans."

Lucy smirked, a corner of her mouth tilted up slightly. She touched his arm, hand tightening around his bicep, which flexed as a reflex. Harry studied her out of the corner of his eye. She sneered again, nails digging into his skin. Harry ignored the painful grip, lightly settling a vector around her neck in warning. Lucy squeezed once more before dropping her hand from his arm. "The human problem is only temporary." She shifted her shoulders, vector brushing across Harry's until it let go of her neck. "It's only a matter of years before most of the children attending Hogwarts will be Diclonius."

Harry grunted. "I'll see you during detention," he said turning and stalking down the hall. Lucy watched him walk away for a moment before following.

* * *

_Detention: 7:00_

"Bet you're not so happy for misbehaving now, are you? Of course if it was up to me, you'd be up in my office, hanging by your thumbs, while having your disobedience whipped out of you."

"And if it were up to me, you be hanging in the entrance hall, by my vectors, while your insides meet your outside," Harry muttered.

"But unfortunately the Headmaster ruled that out," the Filch continued, "so it's the next best option, a trek through the Forbidden Forest. Pity it's not the full moon, the werewolves probably would have enjoyed a snack." Malfoy looked decidedly paler than usual and seemed to be hyperventilating somewhat.

"You can't do that!" he shrilled, fear making his voice a pitch higher. "You can't make us go into there! My father will hear-"

"Should of thought about that before fighting in the corridor like a hooligan Malfoy." Filch laced his hands together and cracked his knuckles. "You ready for them Hagrid?" Hagrid thundered forward from his cabin patting the large dog by his side. "They're sure ready for you."

Hagrid frowned. "No need for that now. They're here to serve their detention with me, and there's no need for you to be a bother."

Filch leered nastily and turned back towards the castle. "I'll be back at dawn to pick them up, or at least whatever's left of them." One of the Gryffindor's made a strangled moan and sunk to his eyes in terror.

Hagrid looked down at the boy and hauled him to his feet, dropping the boy unsteadily on his feet. "No need to be so afraid. We'll have an easy time in the forest. We're just gathering some Acid Puff Mushrooms for Professor Snape's class. Harmless."

"A-a-acid Puffs? Are you out of your mind? You want us to pick mushrooms that can release a cloud of acid strong enough to eat our faces off?" Crabbe stopped scuffing his shoe around in the dirt and the other Gryffindor's broke out into a cold sweat. "And you think that it's HARMLESS??"

Hagrid frowned and waved an enormous hand. "They're plenty safe if you don't crush them. You'll be picking them, so there's no harm." The Gryffindor's mouths continued to gape like fish and Harry resisted the urge to rip their jaws off. "Lets go then, times wasting."

Lucy breathed deeply through her nose as they trudged through the damp foliage. The humans kept jumping at every sound and feverishly looking around them. Harry glanced over at Lucy, noticing how the moonlight made her pale skin glow almost, and how it glinted off the exposed bit of horn the ribbons she tied in her hair didn't quite cover up. Harry resisted the urge to touch her, and unfurled his vectors instead and stretched them upwards as far as they could go, feeling his back muscles stretch sweetly with the strain. Leaves showered onto the group, some of which graced the night with screams. "STOP THAT!!" Hagrid thundered, his voice shattering the stillness. Birds flew into the air in flocks and animals screamed, shaking bushes as they hurried away from the noise. The Gryffindors and Slytherins stopped screaming abruptly staring at the giant in shock. Lucy glanced over at Harry with a knowing smirk on her face. "Just calm down," Hagrid rumbled and pulled out six leather bags from under his jacket. "These are the mushrooms," he said, pointing towards the ground.

Harry squatted in the dirt, gazing curiously at the mushrooms. The mushrooms were a luminescent red with orange smears on the caps and white on the stems which faded into a deep black closest to the root. He absently noticed they gave off a faint smell of blood and he prodded the one closest to him, eyes narrowing when the orange smears moved across the surface and the smell of blood got stronger. "All right then. Here's your trowels. Just dig the mushrooms out by their roots and carefully place them in the bag. It's easy. Just don't crush them." Trowels were thrust into their hands and Hagrid separated them into groups. "All right, Malfoy and Weasley, you're together up against the creek. Crabbe and Finnegan, over by those trees. Potters, you can stay in this spot. I don't want to see any fighting. Pick thirty each from your group and we'll sweep up the creek. Dig carefully." Harry knelt in the damp earth and lowered his face to the plants, inhaling their scent deeply. Over by the creek he could hear his classmates arguing. Lucy knelt beside him and prodded the mushroom, watching in fascination as the colors on top shifted again. She hummed slightly under her breath and dug the plant up, lying it carefully in the bag. The work went swiftly, if not a bit mundane. The two over by the stream were arguing more fiercely, their voices rising. Suddenly the red head dove at Malfoy, knocking him down into the creek with a splash.

Hagrid turned at the sound, face paling as he saw the mushrooms the boys antics have ripped from the earth. Several lay in broken pieces, others flattened curiously. There was a slight hissing noise from the cracked tops and the scent of blood grew so strong that Harry choked on it. Lucy held the sleeve of her robe up against her nose and coughed the cloying scent out of her. The mushrooms began to glow brighter and with a small poof, sprayed a large cloud of bright reddish orange acid into the air.

"Everyone back away slowly now!" Hagrid thundered, grabbing Harry and Lucy and practically throwing them behind him. Harry rolled out of the fall and dove to the side to as Crabbe and the Gryffindor were tossed his way. "Get down you two! Wade upstream a bit and get over here before the acid spreads any further." The cloud was getting denser every second and the red head seemed paralyzed in horror. Hagrid dove under the cloud and grabbed the boy by his waist, hauling him like a sack of potatoes. There was another fizzing noise as the acid melted more mushrooms. "All of you get away as fast as you can! Send up sparks when you're safe and I'll come and get you. Try to stay on the path!"

Hagrid picked up Malfoy by the scruff of his robes and bolted into the trees. Lucy backed away to the edge of the clearing and fished around on the ground, standing up with a large stick. She held the stick up with her vector, letting the edge touch the cloud. The acid ate it right away, and continued up the stick until it reached the edge. Lucy dropped the remaining splinter and picked up a rock, hurling it through the mist. The rock bounced harmlessly on the other side. "Must only work on organic things," Harry muttered, bored already. He turned an wandered into the woods, Lucy following at her own pace. "Are you still angry with me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Harry whirled around angrily, staring her in the eye. "Why, you ask? Because we've been here for two months, and already we've killed a teacher. And you had to go and kill the girl and the troll! We barely got away with Kazuwara, invoking the old man's suspicions. Then you had to kill the chit and the troll in the same bloody manner. Any fool can see that the three deaths were done by the same person. If anyone here has any knowledge of diclonius, we'll be captured and sent back to that place!"

Lucy glared at him from under her bangs. "You think I don't know that?" she snapped, and folded her arms tight across her chest. She leaned back against a tree and stared Harry in the eye. "Did I find fault in you getting revenge on the people who made your life miserable? Did I get angry when we killed that family for being happy?"

"That's not the point," Harry snapped. "Those deaths were spread out between cities and towns! This is a school. I wouldn't be surprised if the school governors haven't been called already! We need to lay low or risk being kicked out."

"I don't care what you say. I'm glad I killed that bitch. If the governors didn't come when a teacher died, I don't think they'll come just because a student is dead."

"That's not the point!" Harry slammed a vector into the tree Lucy was resting against, showering her with damp leaves. Lucy eyed the large hole in the tree, stiffening as the other diclonius seethed. She stood up, arms taunt at her sides and pushed Harry hard with a vector. Harry flew back into a tree and Lucy casually wrapped her hand around his throat and hauled him several feet into the air. Harry felt the breath ripped from his lungs as his back slammed into the rough bark. He gasped for air, hands tugging at Lucy's vector before reason kicked in and he relaxed. The pressure on his throat gave in slightly and Harry took a deep breath.

"Don't take your anger out on me," Lucy hissed, eyes glowing crimson. Harry sneered at her, lashing out in a wave of violence, ripping a tree from the ground. Dirt clods from the exposed roots plopped to the ground. Harry looked at the tree, and glared at his feet, the anger washing out of his body in a fell swoosh. He threw the tree to the side and shuffled towards Lucy, who was eyeing him curiously.

"I'm pissed off because I'm surrounded by these fucking humans, and I can't get away with killing any of them. I have this headache that won't go away, and I can't even kill anyone to amuse myself. I hate watching those stupid kids be all happy without a care about anyone else."

"That still doesn't mean you have to take it out on me." Lucy's eyes widened and crossed over to Harry, pressing her body against his so she could whisper in his ear. Harry breathed deeply though his nose and tried not to pay attention to the warm body against his. "We could follow those annoyances now, work off some stress, and if their found, blame it on the forest animals…"

Harry breathed quicker, imaging it. He thought over the plan, trying to find some hidden plot that would bring it all crashing down around him. "I don't see why we couldn't," he said slowly, a terrifying grin settling on his face.

* * *

_Headmaster's Office_

"They're menaces," Snape hissed. "They should be expelled for their impertinence alone!"

McGonagall rolled her eyes. "You say that about practically every student that's not in Slytherin. You are their head of house. What can you tell me about them?"

Snape scowled darkly, eyeing his intrigued colleagues. "I can actually tell you nothing. They keep to themselves, never talking to anyone unless it's to sneer or insult them. They are antisocial and have a problem with authorities. I have interrogated them and they did nothing but be impertinent."

"Interrogate them?"

"I merely wished to know where the Ms. Potter came from. She is not Potter or Lily's daughter, of that I am certain."

Dumbledore smoothed his beard to his chest. "That is another point I have been thinking of. For some reason, they both seem to be natural legilimens."

"You tried to break into their minds?"

Dumbledore looked at the teacher compassionately. "I was afraid that Voldemort" _flinch_ "had left a bit of his soul in the curse scar that is left on Harry's head. You have seen as I have the color of his eyes, and the color of his 'sisters.' I feared that Voldemort" _flinch_ "was somehow influencing them. I remember what he acted like when he was a student here, rather introverted and sullen for a while, just like the two Potters."

"Oh Albus, do you really think that…that's going to happen to them?"

"I don't know. I think we all should keep an extra close eye on them. I'll want weekly reports from their teachers on my desk. Moving on to the unfortunate death of Professor Kakuzawa. I understand that he was a new teacher and not many of you knew him, but do any of you have any knowledge of why he could have possibly been attacked?"

"I think it would be more important to figure out what attacked him first."

"I have thought about that, and conducted some experiments on my own. At first, I thought of dark magic, yet there was no magical signature, dark or otherwise, that was recorded at the time of his attack. I think it is obvious that the young Granger girl, Professor Kakuzawa, and the troll were all killed by the same person. The death of two magical humans is not something the ministry is taking lightly. Tomorrow Aurors will be dispatched to Hogwarts to go over the crime scenes. Hopefully they will discover the murderer and be able to apprehend them. I have not made an announcement to the entire school, as I fear that my message will only cause chaos and terror with the students, but I fear that the killer may still be hiding within Hogwarts. Heads of Houses, I ask that you inform the head boy and girl of this and warn them to remain silent. From now on, we will be acting on high alert. I want teachers who are not teaching or revising to patrol the hallways. Be on high alert and look for anything remotely suspicious. If this killer is not found, then Hogwarts will be forced to close."

The teachers all stared at one another, shocked, before breaking out into conversations. The last time the school had been put on high alert was when You-Know-Who had been at the height of his power. They were confident that the killers would be caught though, with the top Aurors working on the case. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

Several miles away in the Forest, Harry and Lucy started tracking down the first pair of their classmates.

* * *

Another chapter done. I do apologize for the wait; I truly didn't think it would take so long. It probably did because I've just started reading Dragonlance. I love the series. My favorite book is The Soulforge. (They are by Margaret Weis and Tracy Hickman, btw!).

And also because I've been searching through my story alert list and deleting all the really old, never updated stories and complete stories. I've been looking for a certain one, a HP W.I.T.C.H. crossover where Harry was the dark heart of Kandrakar and really liked Hay Lin. I still haven't found it though. :(


	9. origin

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Elfen Lied, the best anime out there!

Summary: Harry has a secret: he's a diclonius. After abused by the Dursely's for four years, Harry is sent to the institution until he meets Lucy and breaks out. They get their Hogwarts letters and attend school, and are sucked into a whirlwind of murders, death, and crazy teachers.

Quote: When you're miserable, you need something that's even more miserable than yourself. Lucy, EL episode 8

**Parts of the dialogue were taken from the Elfen Lied manga, chapter 86 page 13-. I do not own these parts.**

_Night, Forbidden Forest, Harry and Lucy Potter_

The unicorn glowed, a silvery, dappled green in the moonlight filtering though the leaves. It lay on its side, silver blood dripping from a gash in its flank to pool beneath it on the ground. Sweat glistened like thousands of tiny crystals as its side heaved. A sharp whiny cut through the air and Harry clasped his hand over his heart, shocked at the feeling of a knife cutting through his soul. Beside him he could see a faint glimmering of tears in Lucy's eyes. The sight of them struck a chord deep inside him. The unicorn lifted its head, eyes boring straight into Harrys.

A soft clopping sound behind couldn't ever tear Harry's eyes from the sight. A man walked into the clearing and stood to the side watching all three of them. "The innocent are always the first to die." Harry looked at the person, the torso of a man connected to the body of a horse. A tail swished back and forth between the centaur's hind legs. "It has always been this way, and it will always be this way. Evil walks this forest tonight, and here you can see its filth spread. Harry Potter, do you know what unicorn blood, forcibly taken, will do to a human?" Harry narrowed his eyes, straightening up.

"No."

"It will keep a human from dying, even if he is at the brink of death. But to do so is to curse themselves. For taking the life of such a pure innocent to sustain their, the human will live a wretched, half life, cursed to walk in the darkness for the rest of eternity. Do you know of a human who would be so desperate as to damn himself?"

"Who?"

The centaur merely looked at Harry, and then threw his head back to stare at the stars. The unicorn gave another pained whinny, rolling to its feet and stumbling towards the group. It fell down only after a few steps and lay there, kneeling in the mud. The centaur looked down on the unicorn and slowly knelt by it, running a hand down the smooth neck. "You can see the darkness eating away at Starrise's life. Look closely, and see the agony that the humans have caused." Harry stiffened in surprise.

"How did you know-" Lucy began.

"I see many things," the centaur said. "They are written in the stars. The stars that told me eleven years ago that a Diclonius was born that would destroy a great evil that was on the earth. The same stars that cried in sadness when they saw their daughter sacrificed to the evil."



"Voldemort?" Harry whispered, connecting it together. "How can you know these things?"

The centaur looked at both of them closely before motioning them to sit on the grass beside him. Harry slowly sat down, vectors ready to defend himself against whatever the creature had planned. When they both were seated the centaur nodded at them proudly, as if he had just received a great achievement. "My name is Firenze, Harry." He waited patiently.

"I am Lucy," Lucy finally said.

Firenze smiled gently at her. "My people have long awaited your return, Lucy and Harry. Not you specifically, but of the return of the true Diclonius, pure demons born from pure human parents."

"You think we're demons?" Harry asked, watching Firenze through his bangs.

"You are the Diclonius. Do you not know of your heritage?" Harry looked at Lucy, noticing her startled appearance.

"What do you mean our heritage?" Firenze looked startled at the implication.

"Do you not know your heritage? I must tell you nothing else then, if you do not know." Firenze stood up, shaking his tail to smooth the hairs back into position. "I will tell you this. We will meet again very soon, Harry and Lucy. The stars tell me so. Search for the answers to your questions, you will find them. And be very careful, danger is on the horizon." He threw his head back and stared up at the stars through gaps in the leaves in dismissal. Harry looked up too, trying to find what captivated the centaur so much. A small red light twinkled merrily back at him, Mars, as his astronomy classes had taught him. As more centaurs entered the clearing, Harry and Lucy backed off and made their way back to the mushroom clearing.

The Great Hall was surprisingly full the next morning. Having got over the scare the night before, Malfoy was back to bragging to anyone who cared to listen about how his powerful father was going to get the gamekeeper and Headmaster sacked for endangering his life. Harry was busy ignoring him when the Headmaster stood up and called for silence.

"I know you are all busy enjoying your breakfast so I won't keep you from it for long." He stopped and smiled at the students, looking at each table fondly. His eyes twinkled as he caught many of the students glaring at him for stalling. "I just have a quick announcement. The Ministry of Magic is sending over a team of Aurors to investigate the recent matter concerning the troll that found its way into the school. I ask that you not bother them while their working. Feel free to answer any questions ask of you. Auror Shacklebolt would like to say a few words now. Please give him your whole, undivided attention if you would." Dumbledore sat down and motioned to the man sitting next to him.

Auror Shacklebolt was a tall man with dark skin and no hair. His dark blue robes and severe expression made him seem like someone with whom playfulness was not allowed. He nodded sharply at Dumbledore and scanned the hall to make sure he held everyone's attention. "As you know, this past Halloween, a troll managed to enter Hogwarts and harmed a student. If anyone has any information on how this may have occurred, if anyone saw the troll or heard something suspicious, I ask you to speak with anyone of the Aurors that will be stationed around the school. The more you cooperate the sooner we'll be able to finish our jobs and leave. If you need to speak with us, we will be stationed in the corridor adjacent to your Defense classroom." The man sat down and there was a brief moment of silence before the talking started again. 

Harry stood up, followed by Lucy, and walked out of the Great Hall. Neither of them noticed the calculating look Shacklebolt gave them.

The pair ended up in the library after a few wrong turns and headed over to a section marked Non-Human. Lucy browsed through the Ds and Harry took the Cs, looking for anything about centaurs. His hand paused on "Council, a History of the Creature." He pulled it off the shelf and looked at the cover, opening it up and reading the inside flap.

_Prof. N. Flammel recounts an unbiased, accurate retelling of the history of the governing body made up of non-humans. Once a body powerful enough to rival the Ministry of Magic, Flammel gives a complete history of the Council, beginning in the 1600s to the start of the decline in the 1950s. This book covers all of the members of the Council and their specific roles in detail as well as they way the Council influenced the Wizarding World in England. _

"I don't see any books on Diclonius," Lucy told him, voice low.

"Look under Demon," Harry suggested, remembering what Firenze had called them. Lucy ran her fingers along the spines of the books before pulling out five and lowering them onto the table closest to the shelf. She spread them out and they both looked at the titles, immediately discarding "Demons: Savage Beasts from the Underworld." One book had the word _Diclonius_ written on it in fine, gold lettering. Harry set his book down as well and pulled a chair over so he could with Lucy. He opened the cover, binding crackling with age, and stared down at the creamy parchment, reading the graceful, slanting lettering.

_Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam,  
Et lingua eius loquetur indicium.  
Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem,  
Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae.  
Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison  
O quam sancta, quam serena, quam benigma, quam amoena  
O castitatis lilium_

Lucy gently touched the words with her finger. "It must be Latin," she murmured. "Some of these words look familiar, like the ones we use for our spells. Maybe it means something to Diclonius."

"It means nothing to me," Harry grumbled, anxious to start reading. He flipped the page and eyed the table of contents, one chapter catching his eye. "This book also mentions the Council." He held his book out for Lucy to see, who glanced at it disinterestedly before skimming through the chapters. She stopped flipping on a page that looked like a copy of an old letter. Part of it seemed to be missing. Harry pulled the book closer and leaned down, whispering the words aloud.

The first part was smeared badly, they only clear parts being

"…_we have been expecting… in this underground lake for a thousand years… In one night it grew to the height of over 30 camphor trees. When this spectacle was seen, it had already extended to the clouds in the sky. The great Mounts set off the moon which makes up the night sky and returns through the passage of cloud. Encaged in Mt. Ooeyama yet when we were living _

_secretly… Our power kept diminishing… Finally we were slaughtered by the humans… You have to know the tragedy of my race."_

There were large burn marks across the page, as if someone had tried to destroy the letter before it was rescued.

"_These horns are the symbol of power bequeathed to our race. The power our race once possessed was the power that can cut down a mountain and split apart the clouds. But our ancestors continued to breed with humans generation after generation. The power was weakened, and the only thing left is these horns on our heads. Our ancestors were far less resemblant to humans that this form… They were detested and driven out of their homes. Humans do unimaginable things to each other, exceeding all possible imagination. Just for growing horns we were to be exterminated. On top of that, since our race had lost its strength, we were reduced to weakened prey. Eyes cut out, heads chopped off and bleaching the horned heads… These stories are passed down now as heroic legends. Even after one thousand years, demons are still the villains. So we ran away to a lone island in the sea, an island where the magical human criminals were exiled to. It is there that we began to pray for our messiah, one with pure demon blood that bears the long lost power of our ancestors, in order to regain the mighty power and to unleash the grudge of a thousand years on the humans who betrayed us."_

The rest of the letter was gone. Harry leaned back in his seat, pensive, before grabbing the book and standing up. "We better check this book out, before we're late to class."

Nobody dared moved when Snape slammed the door into the classroom shut so hard it cracked. He seemed in a more foul mood than usual, if such a thing were possible. "We will be making an easy healing cream to cure Eczema today," he hissed. "The instructions are on the board. I won't tolerate any of the normal tomfoolery that you dunderheads normally display. You have thirty minutes to complete this assignment. We'll spend the last half hour making the mild burn relief potion that uses the first one as a base. Anyone who has completed this potion to my standard will be asked to leave, receive a zero for the day, and be required to write an additional three feet of parchment on the use of doxy wings in healing potions. Get started." Snape paced back and forth across the floor the rest of the time, shouting at whatever student wasn't making their potion to his liking. In a mere fifteen minutes he had reduced three Gryffindors to tears, while his own students chuckled quietly, stopping surprised when their head of house threatened them with detention. Lucy raised an eyebrow at Harry as she stirred more doxy wings into their cauldron. It never failed to shock Harry at how stupid his classmates could really be, messing up their potions even with intimate instructions on the board in front of them. When Longbottom melted his second cauldron, Snape screamed at him to leave and he ran out, knocking over another cauldron in the process, showering his unlucky classmates. When nasty, scaly rashes started appearing, Snape ended up dismissing the entire class to escort the group to the hospital wing.

Harry and Lucy wandered up towards their charm class, planning on spending the dead time alone to read the book they brought with them. They were almost to the floor when Harry heard someone call out his name. He stepped back, searching for the voice, and blinking as a 

witch in blue robes trotted towards him and abruptly fell flat on her face. She popped up, hair turning from black to a bright, neon purple. "Sorry about that," she said breathily, "happens all the time. You're Harry Potter, right?" Harry nodded slowly, not seeing any reason to deny it as he caught her staring at his scar. "And you must be Lucy then!" she said brightly. "I love the color of your hair, it's so bright!" The color of the woman's promptly changed to a matching vermillion. "I'm Tonks, Auror Tonks. Well, actually I'm just learning to be an Auror, I'm not really one yet. I'm just practicing using that title since I will be an Auror someday." Tonks grinned widely at them, winking conspiracly as she leaned in. "I'm a metamorphagus, as you could tell. Full mark in disguise, none in stealth, but what can you do?"

"What do you want?"

"Auror Shacklebolt wants to speak to Lucy," she said brightly. "About the murder."

I've had nightmares lately… Osaka… standing over my bed with a butcher knife and her creepy smile… Cookies to anyone who gets that reference… Or feels the same way :P


	10. suspicion

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Elfen Lied, the best anime out there!

Summary: Harry has a secret: he's a diclonius. After abused by the Dursely's for four years, Harry is sent to the institution until he meets Lucy and breaks out. They get their Hogwarts letters and attend school, and are sucked into a whirlwind of murders, death, and crazy teachers.

Quote: When you're miserable, you need something that's even more miserable than yourself. Lucy, EL episode 8

RECAP:

"_I'm Tonks, Auror Tonks. Well, actually I'm just learning to be an Auror, I'm not really one yet. I'm just practicing using that title since I will be an Auror someday." Tonks grinned widely at them, winking conspiracly as she leaned in. "I'm a metamorphagus, as you could tell. Full mark in disguise, none in stealth, but what can you do?"_

_"What do you want?"_

_"Auror Shacklebolt wants to speak to Lucy," she said brightly. "About the murder."_

* * *

Chapter 10, Suspicion

Harry froze and tried to make the movement look casual. He readied his vectors as Lucy indifferently asked "What murder? Am I being accused of something?"

Tonks giggled and then laughed, clapping Lucy on the shoulder. "You should have seen your face! No, you're not being accused of anything! Auror Shacklebolt just wants to talk to you about your old DADA teacher. The Headmaster told him that you were the last people to talk to him before he was found dead."

"How would he know that?" Lucy shrugged the hand of her shoulder and stood with a casual tenseness.

"Monitoring charms of course! They record everything in the castle. Well, not _everything_. Just-"

"Tonks, just send them in. You don't need to chat their ears off. Try to be professional." An Auror poked his head out of a door to frown at the young woman. Tonks blushed, chagrined, with a quick "Yes sir!" and gently pushed the pair towards the door.

"Just go in there and answer your questions. Afterwards, you may go back to class," she said, face pulled tight in mock seriousness. The head disappeared behind the door again and she took the opportunity to stick her tongue out.

Harry shot Lucy a warning glance, and stepped through the doorway and into the classroom. Three aurors were seated at several desks which had been pushed together to create a table. Sheets of parchment littered the table, blueprints, diagrams, and tiny writing scrawled across the surface. Shacklebolt looked up as they entered the room, motioning for them to take a seat across the table.

"Ah Harry- may I call you that?- and Lucy, was it? I'm glad to see you made it here so promptly. I understand that you have a class right now, don't fear, I'll talk to your teacher and excuse you. I'll try not to keep you long, I just have a few questions for you to answer and then 

you can be on your way. Now I understand that you had Kazuwara for your Defense teacher earlier in the year. He taught one class before he died, your class. Did you notice him acting strange at all?" The question was directed at Lucy.

"Not really. Like you said, I only had him for one class. I didn't know him."

Shacklebolt nodded. "A couple of your classmates said he acted normally until he got to your names during his roll-call. Afterwards, he seemed a bit nervous. Some of your classmates described the look more as terror. Do you know why that is?"

"No. Maybe he was just excited. Flitwick fell down when he got to Harry's name during his roll-call. Either that or he was nervous about actually beginning to teach." Shacklebolt sat back in his chair and folded his arms on the table.

"I see. So he was just nervous?"

"Sure."

"You don't remember seeing him anywhere before his class? Did you know anyone by his name or any kind of work he may have been affiliated with?"

"No. We just learned about the wizarding world when we received our invitations to Hogwarts." Shacklebolt glanced at Harry and raised an eyebrow.

"That seems a bit strange. He seemed to know you both. We found a letter on the desk in his private rooms. The main content of the letter was about you both. It seemed that Kazuwara knew you rather well." He leaned forward, resting on his forearms. "Do you know who the Director is?"

Lucy felt cold sweat trickle down her back, only her extensive practice kept her nervousness from showing on her face and body. "No, do you?"

"I believe I am asking the questions here." Shacklebolt leaned back in his chair, giving off waves of contentment, as if he was merely talking to some friends.

"You know," he said, nodding at Harry to include him in the conversation, "you've both given us quite a few surprises lately. After you went missing and your relatives were found dead, the Ministry ordered extensive searches for you. Obviously you weren't found, but here you are, ten years later safe and sound. And with a sister too. Miss Lucy, who can't be legally called a Potter, not without the proper documentation, just appeared out of nowhere. We are all interested, and I speak for not only my department but for the Ministry as well."

"That's our business," Harry said, folding his arms across his chest. "If you must know, we met on the road. I ran away from the Dursely's and met Lucy on the road. She was visiting the grave of her dog. We were alone so we decided to travel together." Shacklebolt nodded pleasantly.

"So you left the Dursley's since you had nowhere else to go? That must have been very rough, not to mention traumatic, to be out on your own after the brutal deaths of your relatives."

"We… weren't close. I didn't mourn their passing."

"Well, in that case, I'll be blunt. Your late relatives died in a similar manner as your professor. Looking at this data, it's fairly obvious that the killer or killers were familiar with each other. I remember looking over these cases- our department was called in after the wide-spread deaths appeared to magical in origin, since no muggle weapon could possibly replicate the effects. Of course your Professor's letter sheds new light on the matter. Rest assured, we will find the person or persons responsible for these deaths."

"Personally, I really don't care if you find them or not. I never liked the Dursley's in the first place. I certainly didn't mourn their deaths."



"Your emotions aside, we will be investigating their deaths. If you have any information, any at all, contact us immediately. Send an owl or floo us at Ministry Auror Department." Shacklebolt slid over a piece of parchment to Harry. "You two better get off to class now." Harry nodded, standing up and carefully walking towards the door, resisting the urge to break out in a run. Lucy walked quietly with him to the end of the corridor before jerking him into an alcove when they were out of sight and hearing.

"Do you think Kazuwara really wrote to the Director? If he did, it's only a matter of time before they begin to link everything together."

"My relatives, the children at the orphanage…It won't take long until they realize that you and Granger were connected, or that we were in the vicinity of all those murders. We need to be careful. We need to know what is in that letter!"

"How are we going to do that? It's probably at the Ministry by now!" Lucy slammed her fist into the wall, glaring at the pain.

"Well, we know that it was written to the Director or Kurama. It probably said that he found us, and may have mention that crap he was saying before-"

"We need to get to class. We can't do anything that will cause suspicion on us again. We'll lay low until summer break. We can travel in the country side, or hide in the city. I don't know. I thought we were safe here in the magical world. I guess we were wrong."

* * *

"Auror Shacklebolt, have you had complete cooperation with the students and teachers so far?"

"Yes Headmaster, I've had complete cooperation. There is something that I am concerned with, a topic which I'm sure you've given much thought. Do you know where Lucy 'Potter' came from?"

Dumbledore sighed, reaching over to a candy dish and popping a yellow sweet into his mouth. "Lemon Drop? No? Well, I have absolutely no knowledge about Lucy. Her letter was addressed to 'Potter' so I assumed that she was adopted into young Harry's family by muggle means. They seem to be rather close to each other; I wouldn't want to tear them apart. They have no other friends besides themselves."

Shacklebolt nodded in acquiesce. "Curious thing, though. When I mention Mr. Potters' relative's death, I got a response I was not expecting. He seemed nonchalant about their murders, and told me that he didn't care if I caught their murderers. I strongly suggest you get him some kind of psychological help, and perhaps for his friends as well."

"I noticed that too. I called them to my office after Professor Kazuwara died, and after I asked if they were upset, Mr. Potter said something very surprising. He said, '_When you're miserable, you need something that's even more miserable than yourself…Is that why you called us up here? To make us more miserable?_' I believe that you may be right. I can set up a watcher for them, a student in their own house that can hopefully become friends with them, and tell me if they see any disturbing signs. I think that would be the most unobtrusive." Dumbledore paused, gazing out at the magnificent view outside his window. He turned back to Shacklebolt suddenly, serious once again. "Have you made any progress on your murder cases yet?"

Shacklebolt smiled satisfactorily. "Yes. I do believe I have."

* * *

Next chapter: enter a new character! And it will be longer too! Sorry about the shortness; I've had a lot going on, work, starting a new year at college, and my uncle just died as well. I sure hope September will be a better month.

On a happier note, can you believe EL ch 104? I was so shocked, and I felt myself get a little teary eyed, not just because I like Lucy so much, but also because theres only three chapters left to go...


	11. resemblance

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Elfen Lied, the best anime out there!

Summary: Harry has a secret: he's a diclonius. After abused by the Dursely's for four years, Harry is sent to the institution until he meets Lucy and breaks out. They get their Hogwarts letters and attend school, and are sucked into a whirlwind of murders, death, and crazy teachers.

Quote: When you're miserable, you need something that's even more miserable than yourself. Lucy, EL episode 8

_A quick note: Since the anime (and I don't think the manga either) gives Kouta's last name, I've improvised and said it's Conlon, which is the last name of his English VA._

* * *

Chapter 11- Resemblance (aka Enter Kouta!")

It was nearing winter vacation and the weather had turned progressively worse as the days continued. An icy wind blew through tiny cracks in the stone walls, forming ice melting from the heat of the lit torches, water running down to pool on the floor. It wasn't uncommon to see the students bundled up in scarves, hats, and extra cloaks as they scurried through the cold to their classrooms. The potions laboratory was perhaps the warmest place in the castle (bar the common rooms), kept at a regular cool temperature to preserve the delicate plants and animal parts, which was a shame because no one wanted to stay around with Snape more than they had too. The Aurors had left the school a few weeks before, assuring the students that they had a good lead on their murder cases. Dumbledore was seen around the castle with a knit cozy on his beard, much to the amusement of several students.

Harry and Lucy had made much progress on their readings, learning more about their race and their vectors. Even though parts of the book were destroyed and illegible because of age, they were able to fill in the missing parts. Harry's Council turned out to be a council of non-humans who had led a war against the humans many centuries back. The humans had wiped them out and took control of the magical community, forcing the non-humans into servile positions and taking away most of their rights. The head of the council had been Diclonius, who had been hunted down for sport afterwards, becoming the ultimate trophy for any witch or wizard. By the time they had finished reading the books together, winter vacation was just beginning.

It was during the first night of vacation that Harry and Lucy planned to sneak back into the Forbidden Forest to speak to the Firenze. They huddled around the fireplace in the common room planning how to sneak past Filch, who had been seen sulking around the main secret passage from the dungeons to outside lately. Three Slytherin's had been caught leaving at midnight for a snowball fight. Snape had been angry when he was woken by Filch and had assigned three weeks detention to the perpetrators.

Snow had begun falling again, thick and fast, and covered up their tracks as they marched across the grounds. The moon was full and Harry felt compelled to stop in the safety of a clearing to watched the sky. The falling snow muffled the sounds around them and shone blue in the moonlight. The sight was ethereal, sparkling icicles hanging from the trees threw moonbows on the carpeted ground. Lucy sighed at the sight, discretely touching his hand with her fingers as she gazed past a dew frozen spiderweb. Beyond it were two fairies, both dressed in thick, silvery furs that Harry recognized out of his book as unicorn hair. The fairies were spinning the icicles out of water and hanging them from the trees. "It's beautiful, isn't it."

Harry and Lucy whirled around, hearts in their throats, to see a boy standing off to the side, watching the fairies as well. The stranger pulled his hood back from his face, tugging his scarf down to do it. Lucy let out a noise of recognition and the boy looked at her, eyes wide, and cocked his head. "You, look familiar. Have we met?"

Lucy exhaled noisily through her nose, turning her face away. "Yes… a long time ago." The boy smiled suddenly, flashing white teeth. He laughed slightly and shook his head clear of snow.

"I'm Kouta, Kouta Conlon, second year Slytherin."

"I'm Harry Potter, first year, and this is Lucy, also in first year."

"I thought you looked familiar." Kouta reached into his shoulder bag and drew out three cups and a small flask. "It holds more than it looks like," he said, noticing Harry's curious stare. "And it's just cider. I thought we could celebrate Yule with a cup or two. I had hoped I would meet you here. The centaurs told me it would be a good day for me, so I patiently waited and then I was able to follow you here! What luck."

"You were waiting for us? Why?"

"I had to wait until you had read about your heritage. About the Council."

"You know about the Council?"

Kouta smiled gently. "Yes, I do. Should the council call together a meeting, I will be attending as an apprentice heir. I want to make a difference; I want to help people, to stop them from hurting and end the suffering humans have put them through." His hands clenched into fists, a furrow forming in his brow. "I know what it's like to lose everything and have to start anew." Lucy trembled next to him, a faint expression of guilt flitting across her face. Harry noticed it and tucked it away till later for examination.

"Who did you lose?" he finally asked.

"My parents, and sister. My mom fell in love with my father and moved from Japan to be with him. She died after giving birth to Kanae. When we were children, my dad and sister died from a sickness and left me alone. Sanguini found me and gave me a home." Lucy looked at him, judging his expression. Kouta took a sip of his cider and smiled softly. "Go on, try some." Harry raised his cup to his mouth and breathed in the warm, spiced scent. He took a sip and decided he liked the taste, and drank some more. They watched the fairies together in silence for awhile. "It's about time to meet the centaurs. They've invited us to their Yule celebration. You should be honored; very few are allowed into their village." Harry and Lucy nodded, and they began the long trek through the shimmering trees to the village.

The centaur village was located in a hilly area where the river had eroded caves out of the rock and earth. The houses were inside the cliffs, entrances hidden by bracken artfully arranged to look like it was naturally made. Kouta led them inside the largest hut that stood out in the open. "These are just gathering huts; no one actually lives here. The only time they're used is during celebrations and incase a human happens to wander here by accident." Inside, the air was warm and Harry gratefully shed the layers of clothes he had on. A shallow pit had been dug in the middle of the room, in which an ash log stood. Pieces of charred wood were piled around and on top of it. Towards the back stood an enormous, thick, oak tree, mistletoe and holly and ivy strung around the trunk like Harry's aunt used to decorate the Christmas Tree. Harry walked towards it to look at it more closely and realized the tree was actually in the middle of the room, rather than the back. Kouta motioned them over to a large stone shelf, on which was loaded meats, berries, and various breads. A cauldron stood at the end, simmering over a low fire. From the smell, Harry knew it to be cider.

Centaurs were beginning to fill up the room around them, pleasantly greeting the trio as they passed. Lucy spotted Firenze and they made a line for him, Harry pleased at seeing the centaur's happiness that he was there. "I'm so glad you could come," he said in his deep voice. "The celebration is just about to begin. See Bane there? He is bringing a piece of ember from the last Yule burning to set this ones on fire. Everyone contributes part of their own log, their home, to burn with the Yule log." Bane trotted over to the log, holding the glowing coal about his head before dashing it onto the fire. For a second nothing happened, then slowly some small pieces of ash glowed red, and a tiny flame shot up upwards, and soon the entire log was engulfed in flame. A great cheer rose up from all the centaurs, a great energy flowed through the crowd, and Harry felt his own emotions rising up as well. He stood a second to marvel at the feeling of elation, usually only felt when he was torturing or killing someone.

The centaurs broke off, some getting some food to eat, others beginning to dance rounds. Firenze walked with them, introducing them to some centaurs. "You know you're destiny now?" he asked them.

"Yes, we do." They replied. They spent most of the rest of the night talking with Firenze about the Council and other things before slipping back into Hogwarts and into their beds to sleep.

There was not much to do for the rest of the vacation and the pair was bored out of their minds. They had spent time with Kouta and learned a lot about him. Mostly, they spent time exploring the castle and memorizing the labyrinth passages that resided in the dungeons. Christmas came and went, Harry receiving a mysterious cloak from a stranger, the cider recipe from Kouta, and a new hat from Lucy, since she kept taking his. Harry gave Lucy an interesting rock that he had found many years ago and kept in his music box. They both loved to look through it, watching the colors of the world change around them. Kouta got excited when he saw it, saying that it was a rare and expensive magical stone. He had winked and said they'd have to do their own research to find out what it did.

* * *

It was during the night that Harry had slipped from the deserted common room, leaving Lucy dozing by the fireplace and snuck into the library. The torch flames had been doused, leaving on the magical residue to cast a faint glow on the area. It reminded Harry of the cold hallways on the island, and he unconsciously quickened his steps. He toyed with the idea of searching for more about the council, but decided that the search for the stone would be more fun. Of course, he had no idea where to look, so he walked over to the magical artifacts and pulled a book randomly off the shelf and skimmed the chapter index, putting the books back that had nothing to do with the subject he was researching. He read until his eyes burned from the lack of sleep before calling it a night and checking his watch. It was nearing three am, and he stumbled towards the exit, jarring a table with his hip, and causing a rather large book to fall to the ground with a very loud, very echoing boom. The loud noise sent a rush of adrenaline through his veins and he cursed silently and jumped, accidently knocking over an unlit (thankfully) lantern onto the floor with a rattling clatter.

The silence afterwards was pressing; Harry's ears strained to hear the lightest sound, and he slowly backed away from the table, keeping an eye on the main, opened door that he had come through. He had almost made it to the side door when the caretaker burst into the room, lantern swinging every which way, and quite out of breath. Harry forced himself to relax and crouched further into the shadows, gently sliding his back against the door and pressing his ear to it silently s he reached for the handle. His hand lay on it, twisting it ever so silently when he heard something on the other side of the door.

Harry closed his eyes, retracting his hand and trying to hear the noise again over the loud beating of his heart. To his horror, the knob started to turn and on reflex he grasped it with his vector, preventing whoever was on the other side to open the door. The knob jiggled again, the sound practically deafening, and Harry cursed his ill luck as Filch cackled and started towards his hiding spot. "I've got you now, I do, and when I find you you'll be in for it!" The knob jiggled again and Harry heard a low chuckle from outside. He had a sudden horrible feeling…

He jerked away from the door, rolling behind a bookcase as the door flew open with an almighty bang! Filch shrieked as the door almost hit him, dropping his lantern on the ground, dousing the flame. A tall figure stood in the doorway, glowing an odd, silvery color with a wand raised high in one hand…

Dumbledore looked somewhat surprised at the sight of his caretaker clutching his heart with a look of terror on his face. Dumbledore picked the lantern up and touched his wand to the wick, a little flame igniting and throwing him into sharp relief. Filch gave an angry sound, snatching the lantern back. "Whatever is the matter Argus?"

"A student out of bed," Filch grumbled. "I heard a noise and came to investigate."

"Ah, I'm afraid I've given you a false alarm." Dumbledore chuckled, smoothing the cozy he wore around his beard. "I just couldn't sleep tonight, so I took a walk. I found myself in the strangest places, a room full of glittering gold chamber pots if you could believe!" Dumbledore beamed at Filch, who looked as if he'd rather be anywhere else. "Why, you must forgive an old man his ramblings, but that does remind me of an amusing anecdote from when I was just a young lad, living at home. I remember it was during the summer of my second year, and I was quite eager to practice some magic. Despite the underage warnings I figured to create a nice potion to cure the most dreadfully painful boils on my-"

Harry didn't wait to hear more as he ducked behind Dumbledore, who was staring out into the distance fondly while Filch stared at him in horrified fascination. As he was rounding the corner of the hallway he thought back to the headmaster, but shook his head in denial. It must have been a trick of the eye. After all, it was highly improbable that the headmaster would just wink at him, especially as he was breaking the rules…

* * *

Mirror of Erised next chapter. We're nearing the end, folks.

Here's a time line I made for my story:

Lucy is in the orphanage, Hermione tattles on the dog, Lucy kills Tomou…

Lucy meets Harry, they go to zoo, someone's home, Harry is captured and sent to the island. Lucy escapes and meets Kouta. They become friends until Kouta betrays her. After Lucy kills the family, she gets off at the next train stop and meets Aiko Takada and is captured and sent to the island, and she escapes around the same time Harry does…

Interesting note: I found something interesting on this site:

/elfen-lied/show/34570/trivia.html

It says that Lucy was originally supposed to have light pink hair and emerald green eyes. I looked up a color scan and saw that she actually did. (sometimes my ability to ignore details right in front of my face astounds me... XP)Should I go back and change that in all the chapters? Does it really matter? Should I just continue on saying she has light pink hair and green eyes? Or was it red? Ahhh, I'm confusing myself. It's been a long month...


	12. finality

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Elfen Lied, the best anime out there!

Summary: Harry has a secret: he's a diclonius. After abused by the Dursely's for four years, Harry is sent to the institution until he meets Lucy and breaks out. They get their Hogwarts letters and attend school, and are sucked into a whirlwind of murders, death, and crazy teachers.

Quote: When you're miserable, you need something that's even more miserable than yourself. Lucy, EL episode 8

* * *

Lucy lugged a huge book off the shelf, staggered over to the table, and dropped it with a loud bang. The table wobbled violently and Harry watched it fascinated, certain it was about to break, but it remained upright and still after a single shiver. Lucy jerked the book he was reading out of his hand and tossed it onto the next table, swiping the careful piles of parchment onto the floor. Harry sighed and knelt down to reorganize the papers while Lucy opened the tome, the table swaying and creaking with every page turn. Harry glanced curiously at the book. "It's a wizard geology book. It lists every single stone in the world along with its properties, the stone meanings, which stones that should be used to make grounded wards… it's all written in the table of contents." Lucy shoved the book towards him and Harry grabbed the table as it started to lean to one side. "If it's made out of earth it's in this book."

"Good. I want to get the dirt on this rock," Harry murmured. Lucy rolled her eyes and pushed her finger onto a page.

"See here? There are certain stones that have magical properties, that do certain things, and when combined with runes and arithmancy, they can as powerful as spells. That's where magic started in the first place, with stones, runes, and plants." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"How did you find this out?"

"It was in one of the creature books. After the wizards denied non-human's the right to bear a wand, and thus use our kinds of spells, they went back to using the original magicks." Lucy thumbed through the page corners before opening to 'Sight.'

"I always wondered why our spells are Latin based. It would seem that magic should have its own language that wizards would have used before Latin even reached England. That might be an interesting topic to research. I wonder why we don't use them now?" Harry snorted. "Probably because wizards are fat and lazy. They're too content with their own power, stolen from other races that they subjugated, and can't be bothered to get up off their asses and do something for someone else for a change. Where did you find this book anyways?"

"Pince showed me after I asked. She's a strange human. She seems to like us, probably because we spend so much time here." Harry glanced over at the librarian, who was hunched over her desk, rapidly flicking through several piles of parchment. Lucy licked her finger and set to flipping the pages, glancing at each rock but none of them seemed to match. Harry watched, head resting on his hand, as she flipped through the book with a look of utter concentration. Sunlight from the window was shining in her face, making her crimson eyes glow and warming her pale skin. They hung around the library for another hour before admitting defeat and wandering off.

With several hours to kill before dinner, they both decided to explore. They had both seen older students pop out of secret passages in a hurry to their classes, and wanted to find them for themselves. Or rather, just wander around until they got hopelessly lost. Secret passages were hidden all over the school. Harry found one by accident, tripping over an invisible stone and falling into a solid wall, only to pass through. They followed the hallway. It angled steeply downwards and became very slick at one point, in which Harry and Lucy eagerly dropped to their seats and slid down. The walls were a blur, several flashes of color indicating the rare portrait or another secret passage. They hurtled along at great speed until they suddenly were catapulted through the air. Harry caught a brief glimpse of the rising floor and hastily shote four vectors out, catching himself right before he would have splattered on the floor. Lucy shot out behind him and slammed him back onto the floor. She smirked at him, standing up and dusting off the bottom of her robes, looking around curoiusly. They were in an old classroom, the long desks pushed back against walls, tall stools piled on top. A sheet cover a tall object, stuck in the corner. Harry walked to the door and twisted the handle, pushing hard on it, then pulling when the door remained fastened shut. He griminced and tried again before giving up with a sigh.

He turned to Lucy, who was running her vectors along the walls and ceiling trying to find where they had come out. "I think we're trapped in here," she said finally. "The passage must only be accessible from the other side of the passage." Harry sighed and tossed a stool down, plopping on it and looking around the bare room. He used his vector to lazily jerk the sheet off what ever it was covering. It looked a bit like a stone muggle fountain, without the faucet the water came out of. Curius, Harry looked inside. The basin was empty, with no clue as to what it held. He ran his finger down the inside, marveling at the silky texture and ran his finger along hair-thin runes cut into the outer sides. He leaned over the shiny basin, lifting his hair off his forehead to check for a bruise, when something caught his eye. He paused, looking into the basin at another angle and stepped back, crouching on his heels and looking up at the bottom. "Hey, come over here and look at this…"

Lucy glanced at him. "What are you doing?" Harry ran his hand from the bottom of the basin to the middle of the side and put his other hand on the inner ledge.

"I think there's a false bottom in this." Harry slid his hand downwards and hit the bottom of the basin, more than half way from where it shouild have been. "Ah, thought so. When you look down, or at an angle, you can't tell that its fake. If you hold your head at just the right angle though, you can see right past they spell."

"I wonder whats in it?" Lucy mused. "By the way, it seems your door is just a piece of the wall pretending to be the door."

"What?" Harry turned around, surprised, and Lucy used her vectors to push hard on the door. Sweat stood out on her brow as the door refused to move. Harry joined her, and they both struggled to move the door. With a heavy scraping noise, the door pivoted on a hinge, and they were able to slip through the gap into another room. They slipped out of a door and came to a stop, surprised at seeing Dumbledore perched on top of a desk.

He too looked surprised at seeing them. "What a coincidence!" he said, beaming at them. His eyes twinkled merrily at them, nearly outshadowed by his flashing robe. "How have your holdiays been, my children? Lemon drop?"

"Fine," Harry said and reached out for the candy. He slipped it into his mouth, enjoying the sweetly sour face. Dumbledore's eyes sparkled ever more. "Yours?"

Dumbledore beamed. "Just splendid. I got a whole new collection of books to add to my library. People insist on sending me them, for some reason. Do you know what I really wanted?"

"What?"  
"Wool socks. You see, these floor get dreadfully cold in the winter, and when the heating charms wear out, well, it's a bit of a nasty shock. And one can never truly have enough socks, you know. Enough about that though. Are you excited about the new year? How are you liking your classes so far?"

"They are fine, Headmaster. I'm learning a lot," Lucy said.

"That's good," the headmaster said with sincerity. "It does my heart good to know that my students are getting a wonderful education and having a great time here." He stopped and looked at them curiously, their sweaty, damp robes handing haphazardly off their shoulders. His eyes twinkled and rose to his feet, starting out the door.

"Wait, Professor!" Harry called out.

"Yes?"

"Would know the way back to the common room?"

He smiled again, chuckling. "Of course, my boy. I know nearly every passage in this castle, spending my early youth exploring like yourselves. Of course, I still find new rooms and hallways every day. Just last night, I came across a room full of the most exquisite chamber pots you've ever seen!"

* * *

After such a frigid winter, the chilly spring seemed almost like a sauna. The final exams were drawing near, and a sense of urgency had settled over the school. Even Harry and Lucy got caught up in the feelings, preferring to spend their time pouring over books and notes then talking quietly in the corner. The teachers too had assigned more homework and started drawing up a basic study guide for their classes. Even Malfoy and Weasely had called an unofficial truce so they could concentrate on their books.

Harry's scar had been prickling for several weeks and it was really beginning to annoy him. The area around it was enflamed and raw from his constant rubbing. Harry put it off to stress of the exams but couldn't shake the feeling that it meant more than that. The pain increased as the weeks went on, and reached its threshold in the middle of the History of Magic Exam. He felt dizzy and hot, and put his hand to his head to wipe the sweat off, and when his hand came back down, it was smeared with blood. He quietly ripped off a section of his shirt and dabbed at his head, discretely trying to staunch the bleeding. He was distracted the rest of the exam, switching Igor the Terrible with Ogar the Horrible. Lucy seemed unconcerned, but Harry saw the worried looks she had.

It was at the end of the exams and the second-to-last week of school that it finally happened. Harry and Lucy were relaxing by a tree, watching Hagrid shell peas on his porch when Weasely, Finnegan, and Thomas had raced up the steps of the hut, voices clamoring over each other as they all attempted to ask something. Hagrid had laughed, voice echoing back against the forest. Harry and Lucy had caught the tail end of the conversation, something about music, before going off to search for Kouta. The last thing Harry remembered was a sting in his back and the hard cold floor rushing up to meet his head.

Everything was blurry when he woke up. Harry blinked and squinted as he tried to make out the shapes around him. He tried to rub his eyes and found that his arms had been bound tight to his sides. He lifted his head slightly and groaned as it swam and a headache began to pound furiously at his temples. He managed to roll over in just enough time to be sick all over the floor. He inched away from the puddle, concentrating on the other feelings to take his mind away from his stomach. The floor was icy, and he was startled to realize that all his clothes had been removed. Harry tried to pull his vector out, only to find them unresponsive. The action caused another sharp pain in his head and he gritted his teeth, whimpering slightly through the pain, almost falling unconscious again.

"Mr. Potter, so good of you to join us," someone said. The voice was deep and cold, and sent shivers down Harry's body. He tilted his head slightly, eyes focusing on the figure. Harry barely stopped himself from summoning his vectors. The figure shifted and walked towards him, grabbing him by his messy hair and hauling him up to his feet. Harry swayed, his eyes rolling back in their sockets, but the man shot a spell at him to keep him conscious and forcefully opened his mouth, and poured a potion into it. The effects were immediate. His head finally cleared and he was able to think again, and he was able to see the man who had abducted him.

It was Snape. He stood over Harry, sneering, with his wand positioned point blank at Harry's forehead. "Surprised to see me Potter? Of course you are. You're just the same as your father, an arrogant, selfish, spoiled bully." Spittle flew from the teacher's lips, and a few sparks appeared at the end of his wand. Harry took the time to look around him. A magical fire burned at one end of the room, and a mirror stood at the other.

Harry licked his dry lips. "Where is Lucy?"

"Lucy? Your "sister?" A leer replaced the smirk. "She was not needed for our plans, and thus she was removed."

Harry stared at him, uncomprehendingly. "What have you done with her?"

Snape causally reached into his pocket with his free hand and drew out two white shapes. He threw them at Harry, and they landed in his lap. He looked at them, horror dawning in his eyes at the sight of two white horns. He felt a shock go through him, and bitter desperation. To have here horns cut off, then that would mean that she really was dead. Harry's eyes started to burn. "It was lucky for me that I knew how to get rid of diclonius. Kakuzawa was most eager to spill all your secrets in return for a little of my help. It's a shame he had to die so soon, but he was a fool, and fools shouldn't expect to have long lives. Oh? You thought no one knew what you are? Contrary to your belief, the world does not revolve around you. I've already called the Ministry; they were quite shocked to find there were two dangerous half-breeds strutting around Hogwarts and killing students. And you, distraught over the untimely death of your whore attacked me, and I was forced to kill you… By the time the Ministry gets here I suspect that you will have met a grisly end at my hand. I, of course, will no doubt receive an Order of Merlin for services to humanity."

Harry slowly shifted to one side, noting the drug in his system still made his movements sluggish. "Do you really think you'll get away with your plan? Dumbledore-"

"Dumbledore," Snape hissed, "will be able to do nothing. Once the Ministry finds out that he allowed you in, he will find himself in a cozy cell in Azkaban. Already he has been detained in the holding cells, and I have been given the honor of exterminating your filth." Snape raised his wand, a spell on the tip of his tongue, and brought the tip slashing downwards. A streak of light cut through the air and Harry lurched backwards in desperation, avoided the worst of the attack. The ropes binding him fell to the ground, and Harry had a wild thought, that he had avoided the attack, when a thin red slash opened up and blood began to drip onto his chest. Pain flashed white hot and he grimaced, grateful at the very least that he was still alive.

"Avada Kedavr-"

"SEVERUS!" Both teacher and student whipped around, Harry taking the advantage to back away, optimizing the chance of his survival. Harry peeked around a column, noticing the trail of blood he had left, and was startled to see Quirrel.

"_Severus, your orders were to retrieve the stone_," Quirrel said in a high tenor, much different from his usual, "_not fool around with children_."

Snape dropped to one knee, resting his left arm, palm up, on top on his knee. "Master," he said reverently, "Dumbledore has place many protections on the mirror. I myself was unable to access the stone, but it showed me that I first must defeat an enemy before I would be deemed worthy." 1

"You fool. Step aside." Quirrel stepped full in front of the mirror, gazing into it. "I see myself with the stone," he said, voice lower, "and I am presenting to my master. But where can it be? Should I break the mirror?"

"_Use the boy._" Quirrel whirled around, wand up at the ready.

"Yes, Potter, come here." Harry crouched at the base of the pillar to make himself a smaller target. He could feel the drug weakening, and tried summoning his vectors again, and bit through his lip when he felt the pain again. He was so distracted that he didn't hear Snape come up beside him and forcefully drag him out.

He was shoved in front of the mirror and held up until he could stand on his own. He saw his reflection, bloody and naked, with a wound opened on the side of his head. Lucy too was there, standing behind him, and a smaller figure wrapped in trailing strips of cloth kneeling at their feet. Harry gasped involuntarily, and jerked his head around, seeing his professors watching him. He turned back to the mirror, seeing Lucy come to stand beside him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. Her hand moved, sliding down his body to touch the head of his diclonius, who looked up, single eye bright and bloody. It winked at him and opened its mouth, and inside Harry saw a red stone. The mouth closed and it swallowed the stone whole. 2 Harry felt a weight settle in his chest and he choked, gasping for breath. Quirrel tore him away from the mirror.

"Well? What do you see?"

"I see myself, and my sister," Harry answered truthfully.

"_He lies. Let me talk to him, face to face._"

"Ma-master, you are not strong enough."

"_I am strong enough for this Quirrel. Do as I command_." Quirrel bowed his head, and began unwrapping his turban. He turned around, and to Harry's horror, he found a face on the back of Quirrel's head.

"_See what I have become Harry Potter? Mere shadow and vapor, forced to live off the lives of others. See what you have made me become._" Harry stumbled backwards, too horrified to speak. "_We could have been great together, Harry Potter. I am a generous man though. Join me, willing serve me and do all I command and I will grant you power. I can even raise your parents from the dead. All you have to do is say yes, and it will all be yours. Do you not wish for power, to destroy your enemies?_"

"My parents?" Harry sneered, reaching deep inside him. "The only one I care about is myself. I live for myself, serve myself, and will die by myself if need be. I will not be a slave to a thing who couldn't even kill a baby. I will get my own power with time. I do not need yours."

Voldemort hissed. "_Only yourself? What of your sister? Do you not care for her? Do you not wish you could be with her again? I can bring her back, if you do not care for your parents. We could be great together. We are so alike as well. Both of us, abandoned by society, both of us who see that there is only power, and those who are too weak to see it._"

"I am not going to be your slave."

"_No? Then I guess I will just take the stone from you by force! Quirrel, Snape, attack him._" Quirrel jumped at him, intending to get a hold of him, and Snape cast a spell from the side. Harry ducked under both, whirling around to Quirrel's back and with Voldemort's malevolent stare on him, Harry cocked his hand back and let his arm fly with as much force as he could. Voldemort's eyes widened, and Quirrel jerked around, eyes a dull red, and received the punch full in the face. The soft nose cartilage broke under the pressure, and a gush of blood came forth. Quirrel fell to the floor screaming, and Harry dove forward over another spell and physically grabbed Quirrel to use as a shield. The spell hit, and Harry heard Quirrel's ribs crack. Steam rose from beneath Harry's hands and he let go, surprised, as Quirrel's flesh blackened and flaked off. Harry lifted his hand and forced it onto Quirrel's face and held it. He felt another of Snape's curses hit him in the back, and saw the world dim, and Quirrel's screams of anguish, Voldemort's shrieks of anger muffle before he fell unconscious for the second time that night.

* * *

When he woke up he was lying on a bed, dry, warm, and comfortable. "Ah, you're awake then. I was hoping you would come too soon." Harry turned his head, sighing as it stretched the stiffness out, and saw the Headmaster sitting calmly beside his table. He sat up, and Dumbledore reached for another pillow, fluffing it and putting it behind his back so he could rest comfortably. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," he answered truthfully. His head no longer hurt and he felt fresh and awake. He reached up, feeling a bandage wrapped around his head and gave Dumbledore an inquiring look.

"You had a concussion," he explained. "Although it looked like someone had healed the internal effect, there was a large bruise and a deep cut left. I must ask you, if you don't mind, what happened in the chamber."

"Where is Lucy?"

Dumbledore smiled softly. "She is sleeping peacefully in the dorm rooms. Your friend, Kouta, is with her. She has barely left your side since you were brought in."

"She, she is alright?"

"Of course she is. Why wouldn't she be?"

"We were walking back to the common room after the exams, when I was hit from behind with some kind of spell. I woke up in the chamber and Snape gave me a potion that cleared my head and… He told me she was dead." Harry looked down at his hands, clasped on the sheets. "He gave me her horns, as proof. He tried to kill me when Quirrel showed up and stopped him. He was possessed, I think, by the spirit of Voldemort." Harry went silent. Dumbledore watched him intently. I looked in a strange mirror, that didn't show my reflection. Quirrel insisted I hand over the stone, and Voldemort tried to convince me to join him for his power. When I refused Quirrel and Snape attacked me. I feel unconscious soon after. What happened, Professor?"

Dumbledore sighed, leaning back in his chair, looking older than ever. "My old friend, Nicholas Flammel, once created a wondrous stone, which could turn any metal it touched into gold and make a person immortal. Earlier this summer, he got wind that someone would try to steal the stone. He gave it to me to hide and I did so, keeping a close eye on it. Obviously I didn't keep a close enough eye on it. I am an old man, Harry, a mere mortal, and I make mistakes. My first mistake was trusting Severus. Perhaps if I hadn't, the death of that poor girl might not have happened." Dumbledore raised a shaking hand to his head and rubbed his eyes. "I never dreamed he would attack a student like he did, and Quirrel completely fooled me.

"I was called to the Ministry earlier that evening, under an emergency order. The aurors had tracked down the dark magic back to Severus, you see, and wanted me to know so I could keep the students safe while they arrested him. It was too late, as I saw in your case. I ran to the chamber to check on the stone and knew immediately that it had been compromised. I arrived in just enough time to save you from the effects of a dreadful curse. Unfortunately, by the time the aurors arrived and subdued Severus, the stone was gone."

"Why did they attack me, and not Lucy?"

Dumbledore looked worried, and reached over to pat Harry's hand. "My boy, that is something I don't think you're ready to hear. You should enjoy life as much as you can before shouldering responsibility."

"I want to know, Headmaster," Harry said. "I need to know. If Voldemort could attack me so easily now, then I can't afford to be kept in the dark. I can handle the responsibility."

Dumbledore scanned Harry face, hard and determined. "Very well," he said. "Many years ago, just before you were born, I heard a prophecy, a prophecy that stated that a child would defeat the dark lord…" Dumbledore talked with Harry for another hour, handing him a small, cloth package, before patting him on the hand again and leaving. Lucy came in several minutes later, face somber and pale, and stared at him for a long second before crushing him in a hug. She crawled onto the bed next to him, and carefully unwound the bandages. Harry reached up, running his hands through her vermillion locks and tugged on the end of her hair tie. It unraveled, revealing a horn, bleach white and whole. Harry gasped, ripping the other hair tie out and realized why he couldn't summon his vectors. He reached up, feeling the rough edges of the remaining stumps of his horns. Lucy held his face in her hands, forehead touching his, as he wept.

* * *

The ride home on the train was silent. Slytherin had won the house cup, much to the anger of the other houses. The final Quidditch match had been played, Hufflepuff pulling in front of Ravenclaw by a mere ten points to victory. Dumbledore had thankfully given no mention of the kidnapping, although he did tell the students that Snape and Quirrel had been arrested for illegal activities. Everyone had been buzzing about the announcement and sprouting fantastical ideas which got more ludicrous as time went on. The ride home on the train was silent, Harry still feeling out of his element without his horns and unable to summon his vectors. Kouta had dropped in, and they made small talk about the year between them before the train began to slow and shuddered to a halt outside the platform. Kouta said his goodbyes to Harry and Lucy and departed, slipping unobtrusively through the barrier into the muggle world. Harry and Lucy followed, standing in the midst of the bustle, and started off into the crowd, loosing themselves as they left the wizarding world for the summer.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is a few days late; I wanted time to fix a few mistakes and add here and there. I didn't expect this chapter to be twice as long as normal, but I guess it doesn't really matter, does it. The sequel will be up after I have written a majority of the story. It was really hard to keep up with the chapter while studying for classes and writing other papers at the same time. The story will include a bit of the summer (maybe) and into the next school year. I hope you will enjoy it as much as you enjoyed this one.

1 Snape is actually seeing himself finally get back at James Potter through his son. It seems that this is a prevalent theme through the books, Snape always comparing the father and the son. What Snape needs is an excuse to hurt Harry, a justification if you will, for his actions. So he sees himself killing his greatest foe (James inside Harry) and retrieving the stone, which is what his second greatest wish is. That is why he thinks Harry must die by his hand first.

2 Harry knew nothing about the stone in the first place, and thus doesn't want it for his own purposes, or even care about it. This is a slightly different protection than the cannon that Dumbledore set up. After all, why would someone get through all the protections if they didn't want the stone, to keep it safe or to use it? It's safer this way, right?

Ja ne.


End file.
